Chicharong Flower
by syaoran no hime
Summary: Neji x Tenten. Siya ay isang chicharon vendor na nawalan ng hanapbuhay. Si Neji ay isang mayaman na negosyantng may alagang baboy sa kanyang bakuran. Sa pagkrus ng kanilang landas ay magaganap ang isang pagiibigang hango mula sa truetolife fantaseryes
1. Default Chapter

Juice koooo! May Pinoy category na! Yaaaay! Re-uploading time weeee!

By the way, this is random insanity nga pala. Don't bother saying na OOC po…sinadya ko po yun. Sabi nila, Full House daw ang dating nito. Ewan. Mas pogi si Neji kay Justin no!

Without further ado, let's roll na to our telenovela...

* * *

itim na screen

Syao-chan ReProductions presents…

A film by Kodak films

Directed by Bb. Syao Chan K.Y.U.T

"Chicharong Flower"

* * *

Tenten: Ang buhay ng tao ay tunay na mahiwaga…minsan may mga bagay na nde kelangang malaman pero nalalaman…meron namang mga dapat malaman pero ang tagal bago naman nalaman. Ang tawag dun ay kabobohan. Pero di bale, nde ko na problema yun. Basta ako, may sarili akong buhay.

Ako nga pala c Tenecita Teneciente Da Sarapen. Tenten n lng, kung alangan kau sa binasbas na pangalan sa akin. Nag-iisa na ako sa buhay buhat nang aking ina ay nanlalaki at ang aking ama ay nanlalaki din. Wala na akong ibang aasahan kundi tatlong tao: me, myself, and I.

Sinusportahan ko ang sarili ko sa pamamagitan ng paglalako. Papaya sa umaga, bibingka sa gabi. Pero pinakamabenta sa akin ang nagmamantikang kasalanan na tinatawag nating chicharong bulaklak. Sabi nila, ang bulaklak ko ang pinakamalutong sa buong bayan ng Konoha. Hahanap-hanapin kumbaga. Sa pamamagitan nito ay nagawa kong makapagpatayo ng abang kubo na may Olympic-size swimming pool sa loob. Masaya na sana ang buhay ko at ala na akong ibang mahihiling pa, pero naganap isang araw ang pangyayaring makakapagbago ng lahat-lahat.

(eksena sa babuyan)

Tenten: (shocked) ANO! Namatay lahat ng mga baboy na pagkukunan ng chicharong bulaklak ko!

Lee: (lugong-lugo) Ikinalulungkot ko, Tenten. Malay ba naming kaya naubos ang mga pinamudmod naming Racumin sa bukid eh dahil inubos ng mga masisibang baboy na yun? Alam ko eto lang ang kinukunan mo ng hanapbuhay…

Tenten: Paano nyan? Hinuhulugan ko yung kubo ko sa bumbay. Pag nde ako nakapagbayad, iilitin nya ang nag-iisang tahanan ko!

Lee: Teka, alam ko na. May pwede ka pang pagkunan ng pang-chicharon mo. Mayaman yun, so cguradong pagbibigyan ka.

Tenten: Ikaw kc eh, sukat ba naming ipangpa-rebond mo lahat ng binayad ko para sa baboy mo eh…

Lee: At least sunod sa galaw cya ngaun di ba?

Tenten: Yeah…in fairness…

Lee: Eto, puntahan mo cya ngaun. Yan ang address nya. Eto naman cel. number nya; wag mo ipagkalat, ha?

Ako: Nagmamadaling pumunta ang dalaga sa address na nakalagay sa papel kc ala cyang load. Ngunit nang patawid nya cya ay…

(isang rumaragasang Pajero ang bumangga sa katawan ng babae, making her lose her balance. Nahampas ang rear nya sa kalsada at may naupuan cyang metal spike. Cnubukan nyang tumayo ngunit nauntog ang ulo nya sa bumper ng kotse. Napahiga cya sa daan nang nde oras)

May lumabas mula sa driver's seat.

Lalaki: Cyet! Napawisan ang headlights ko!

Tenten: Anak ng butete…salamat sa concern! (pilit na tumayo) Kala mo sa iyo ang kalsada kung magpatakbo ka ah!

Lalaki: Harang-harang ka kc eh.

Tenten: (uminit ang ulo) Ako pa ang may sala! Hoy, nde porke Pajero yan ay pwede ka nang magmataas! I bet smuggled lng ang parts nyan eh!

Lalaki: Paki mo?

Tenten: E di tama nga ako no?

Lalaki: (face dark) …

Tenten: Mabuti pa, tigilan na natin ang walang katuturang ututang-dila na ito dahil may hinahabol ako. Itabi mo na nga yang pajero mong pirated at naalibadbaran ako!

Lalaki: Sandali. Bayaran mo muna yang ginawa mong damage sa headlights ko.

Tenten: Teka nga, nde ba covered ng insurance yan? (slaps forehead) Oo nga pla, smuggled yan, natural ala nun.

Lalaki: Namumuro ka na ah… (looks at watch) Fota…

Tenten: Hoooy, kung ikaw nasasayang ang oras e di mas ako! Kayo talagang mga lalake, puro pasakit ang dala nyo sa buhay! Sana naging babae na lng c Noah! Sana naging bakla na lng c Adan! Punyeta!

Lalaki: Para sa isang babae, masyadong bulgar ka.

Tenten: Alangan naming magpaka-timtimang birhen ako eh muntik mo nang wasakin ang tadyang ko! Pasalamat ka lang at ala ako sa mood na pumatay ngaun. (shoves the lalaki away) Tabi!

Lalaki: (grabs her arm) Oi, babae…

Tenten: (turns around, eyebrows arched) Anong kelangan mo, lalaki? Tsaka hands off please!

(He smirked, and then cupped her face and gave her a sudden hard kiss on the mouth)

Lalaki: (Pulls away just as suddenly) Colgate.

Tenten: (face red) Shit ka, alam mo un?

Lalaki: (shrugs) Bayad ka na dun sa damage ng headlights ko. (enters the car and drives away)

Tenten: Bastos! Walang modo! Akala mo kung cno manghalik eh mas masarap pang sumipsip ng kamyas kesa makipag-torrid sa kanya! May araw ka den! (looks up at the late afternoon sky slowly being replaced by the night sky) BUKAS!

Ako: Samantala, dumating na sa wakas c Hyuuga Neji sa kanyang destinasyon.

Hinata: (twirls her wedding gown with her hand) K-Kuya Neji, sa wakas dumating ka na rin. Salamat at masisimulan na ang seremonya.

Neji: Kanina ka pa?

Naruto: (fixes his bow uncomfortably) Eight hours pa lang kami andito, KUYA.

Neji: Pakyu, sabi nang wag mo kong tatawagin nyan.

Naruto: Why don't you just receive the truth with spring insides?

Neji: …

Hinata: Sabi nya po, tanggapin nyo na lang ang katotohanan ng bukal sa loob. (nn)

Neji: Nde ako mangingiming ilakad ka sa altar kung ang pagbibigyan ko sa iyo eh yung pwede namang pagkamalang tao.

Hinata: Kuya Neji naman…

Kakashi: (stands up from the flower boys' aisle) Pwede na bang simulan ang kasal? Panis na yung handa sa reception eh.

Lahat: Game na!

Ako: Samantala uli, sa tahanan ng uutangan ni Tenten ng baboy…

Tenten: (stares at the abandoned house) Niloko ata ako nung kapal kilay na yun ah…

Lalaki 2: Alang tao jan!

Tenten: Nde nga.

Lalaki 2: Nasa kasal cla eh. Kung mahalaga yung sasabihin mo, puntahan mo na lang. (gives address)

Tenten: smiles gratefully) Salamat. Cge, tuloy na ako.

Lalaki 2: Hep, hep. Bayad muna. Binigyan kta ng impormasyon kaya kelangan mo ko I-compensate.

Tenten: Anak ng tikbalang… (tries to move away but her shadow is controlled by the Lalaki 2)

Lalaki 2: Well…?

Tenten: Utang muna, pede? Pag nakabili na ako ng chicharon ko bibigyan kta ng isang bilao.

Lalaki 2: (considers for a while, then nods) Pwede na…

Ako: And off went Tenten to the kasal. Nde na cya nagbihis dhil nagmamdali cya. Back to Neji…

Pari: Do you, Hyuuga Hinata, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband for richer or poorer, through thick and thin, till death do you part?

Hinata: (eyes shining) I do, Father.

Pari: Ikaw, Uzumaki Naruto, trip mo cya?

Naruto: Op kors!

Pari: O game, kasal na kau. Inuman na!

Neji: San nyo pinulot yang pari na yan? Parang reject ng karnabal ah. (eyes the priest who is cheerfully talking with the flower girls and bridesmaids)

Ako: Sa wakas ay dumating na c Tenten. Napabuntung-hininga ang dalaga. Pano nya hahanapin yung Mr. Hyuuga Neji eh ang daming tao? She didn't ponder on that too long kc bigla na lng nagsigawan yung mga babae. Yun pala ay throw the bouquet ceremony na. She decided to watch na rin.

Hinata: One…two…THREE! (sabay bato sa pumpon ng rosas)

Kababaihan: AKIN YAN!

(nagpahagis-hagis ang bouquet habang nagsasapakan ang mga babae para sa bulaklak. Tunay ngang mahirap na ang sitwasyong ngaung 3:1 na ang ratio ng lalaki sa babae… nde pa binilang dun ang mga binabae.)

Ako: Ngunit may sariling isip ang bouquet dahil nahagis ito sa paanan ni Neji na kalmadong umiinom ng Emperador Brandy.

Neji: Hmm? Bulaklak? Bakit andito? (sabay pulot)

Naruto: Oi, asan na yung bulaklak?

Neji: (waves arm) Andito. Anak ng…ang mamahal ng bulaklak ngaun tapos tinatapon-tapon nyo lng! Sayang…

Everyone: 0.o

Hinata: N-Naku…pano ba yan…c Kuya Neji ang nakakuha…

Naruto: Ahh…kwan…gawin na rin natin ang tradisyon… (looks at the male crowd na sabay-sabay dumilim ang mukha) Ahh…s-sino gustong lagyan ng garter c Kuya? (turns to the man in the corner) Sasuke?

Sasuke: Madapaking hell…

Tenten: (sabay tayo) Teka, konting paliwanagan nga. Yan ba c Hyuuga Neji?

Naruto: (kamot ulo) Yah… nung huli kong cyang tinanong, oo.

Tenten: OK, fine. Akina yung garter.

Everyone: o.0

Ako: Maya-maya ay nakaupo na c Neji sa gitna ng kasayahan, c Tenten nakaluhod sa harap nya. She was holding the garter already, as well as a mocking smile on her face.

Tenten: O, we meet again, Mayabang na Dikya.

Neji: Dikya?

Tenten: I'm referring to your kissing jutsu.

Neji: Fota…

Tenten: OK, cmulan na natin ang seremonyas. (looks at his pants) So pano gagawin natin? Pataas ang hila mo sa slacks o huhubarin mo na lng pababa? (receives a lethal glare) What? Nagtatanong lng eh.

Neji: (quietly lifts the hem of his pants up)

Crowd: Higher, higher!

Tenten: Rinig mo? Higher daw.

Neji: At susundin mo naman?

Tenten: Cyempre naman. The voice of the people is the voice of God. (sabay taas sa hem)

Neji: (fists clench) Pwede na jan…

Tenten: Nde ko pa nga nararating ang tuhod mo eh. Garter to, nde anklet, bobo. (pulls garter higher)

Neji: (nakaramdam ng banayad na kiliti sa binti) Tama na….

Tenten: Bakit ba takot na takot kang ma-expose binti mo? May varicose veins ka ba? Tatlo ba paa mo?

Neji: Ang ingay mo.

Tenten: (lifts the hem some more) Aba…na-iinsecure ata ako…mas maganda pa korte ng binti mo s akin ah.

Neji: Isa pang kagaguhang mamumutawi s iyo at papatulan na kita.

Tenten: (mockingly) Wag! Baka pumayag ako. (secures the garter) Okies, yan na!

(crowd erupts in applause and cheers. Nag-bow c Tenten)

Neji: (walks her away from the line of vision of the guests) Ano ba kelangan mo at sumulpot ka dito?

Tenten: Hinahanap ko c Hyuuga Neji.

Neji: (smirks) I knew it. Na-adik ka sa kissing no jutsu ko?

Tenten: Sana, kaso nde ako mahilig sa seafoods. (smiles sweetly) And2 ako kc sabi ng friend ko, may _babuyan_ ka daw.

Neji: Watch your tongue, lady. Disente ako at ang pamilya ko kaya—

Tenten: Sinabi ko bang nde? Ang sabi ko, baka nag-aalaga ka ng baboy, kc kelangan ko yan sa business ko. Gumagawa kc ako ng chicharong bulaklak. (makes paliwanag her dilemma)

Neji: (pagkatapos marinig ang kwento) At tingin mo naman ay tutulungan kita?

Tenten: Bakit nde? Isang tingin pa lang sa iyo, matatatwa na agad ninuman na ikaw ay maginoong lalaki, mabuting mamamayan, mapagmahal sa pamilya, masunuring anak, may ginintuang puso sa mga sawimpalad at sawing-chicharon…

Neji: Wala ng libre sa mundo ngaun.

Tenten: Babayaran ko din naman pag nabenta ko ang mga bulaklak ko eh.

Neji: Masarap ba ang bulaklak mo?

Tenten: Malutong na malutong!

Neji: Cge, pag-iisipan ko.

Tenten: Naman eeeh, ma-iilit na ang bahay ko at lahat eh—

Neji: Take it or leave it.

Tenten: Sabi ko nga, macyado k kcng nagmamadali eh may mga bagay-bagay na dapat pinag-iisipan eh…

…………………………

Makukuha kaya ni Tenten ang kanyang inaasam-asam na chicharon mula kay Neji? Ano ang kabayarang hihingin ni Neji mula sa kanya?

Itutuloy…


	2. Dos

**Act II of II : Chicharong Bulaklak**

**Rated B by the MTRCB : B as in Baboy na Bacon na Baon ni Bunso sa Bus. Yun na Yun.**

……………………………….

Ako: Nakaraan sa Chicharong Flower… nagkita na sa wakas ang dalawang bida sa ating dula. Nde masyadong naging mapayapa ang una nilang pagkikita, pero ala nang mapagpipilian c Tenten kundi maki-ride sa kakaibang ugali ni Neji. Ngaun ating makikita kung anong klaseng salamangka ang nagagawa ng pag-ibig, hahamakin ang lahat kahit c Dao Ming Si.

………………………………

Tenten: Uuwi na ako. Gabi na pala, manonood pa akong Marinara.

Neji: …

Tenten: -clears throat- Neji, irog, uuwi na ako.

Neji: Bakit mo sinasabi sa akin? Wala naman sa akin ang pamasahe mo.

Tenten: -looks pointedly at his Pajero-

Neji: -vein pops in his head- Anak ng…mukha bang pampaserhong jeep ang tsikot ko?

Tenten: Mejo nde kc walking distance ang pinanggalingan ko eh. Kaya lng ako nakarating dito kc may Adrenalin Rush ako. Eh ngaun, pagod na ako.

Neji: Pati ba naman yun papaproblema mo pa sa akin? Ngaun pa lang tau nagkita, kaya wag kang umasta na parang close tau.

Tenten: Namaaan, NAMAAAAN! Nde ka gentleman pramis! -crosses arms in front of her chest- Paano kung habang naglalakad ako pauwi ay may humarang sa akin na masasamang loob at tangkain akong halayin?

Neji: E di tumakbo ka. Wag mo sabihing papahalay ka naman?

Tenten: Ano ka, ang tagal kong binuro ang puri ko basta ko na lang ibibigay?

Neji: Yun naman pla eh.

Tenten: E di para nde na ako tumakbo kc eh…

Neji: Papahalay ka na lang?

Tenten: ANO BA! Ibig kong sabihin, mo idaan mo n lng kc ako sa bahay. Nde naman ako papahatid sa kabilang buhay, jan lang naman sa kabilang bayan.

Neji: Pagkatapos mo akong ipahiya sa harap ng publiko, tingin mo tutulungan kita?

Tenten: Masyado ka naming maramdamin. Masama ang nagtatanim ng sama ng loob sa kapwa, napopolusyon ang hangin kapag sumosobra ang _sama ng loob_…

Neji: Anak ng…sumakay ka na nga. Inuubos mo ang hangin dito sa walang kakwenta-kwentang bagay.

Ako: Ngunit nde natigil ang kanilang umaatikabong verbal battle sa loob ng kotse…

Neji: -opens radio and listens to AM station-

Tenten: -Napakunot-noo; inilipat sa FM. Pumailanlang ang "Jumbo hotdog, kaya mo ba to…"-

Neji: -Nagulantang sa lyrics na mas explicit pa sa Eminem; inilipat sa news commentary. Pumailanlang ang headline: Dalawang babaeng pilay, naghabulan. Isa ang natadyakan PATAY!-

Tenten: Ano ka ba, napaka-morbid mo naman! Bakit gusto mong nakikinig ng mga karumal-dumal na mga balita? -Inilipat uli sa FM, pumailanlang naman ang tinig ni DJ Alvaro. "Ako'y napapa-ooh…ako'y napapa-ah…"-

Neji: Kaysa sa iyo naman na mahilig sa kamunduhan na mga lyrics. -Binalik uli sa programa ni Mike Enriquez. May flash report na dinating: Tatlong pulis, nadapa. PATAY!-

Tenten: Mabuti na ang manyak kesa sa isip-psycho killer. At least ako mamamatay ng maligaya -naughty grin-

Neji: Grabe tlaga ang pagiging taklesa mo. -looks at the road- Malayo pa ba?

Tenten: -looks outside the window- Oo. Pero kung ii-start mo na yung makina ng kotse kesa nakikipag-away sa radio station, e di sana nde na malayo.

Ako: Sa wakas ay narating na nila ang tahanan ni Tenten…

Neji: Apartment 1 Road 2 Block 3 Lot 4 567 Village Project 8 road. Eto na ang bahay mo. -nilingon c Tenten na nakatulog na, leaning against the car door. Her knees were tucked underneath her chin na tila gininaw sa aircon. Despite himself, he could feel a small smile of fondness appear on his face. She was pretty, especially when her earthy mouth was clamped shut.-

Ako: For quite a while, nakatitig lng c Neji sa kanya, fascinated by the beauty assaulting his senses na he thought was manhid na. His eyes turned to her legs—they were long, almost endless, and flawless at that. He gulped inwardly, and his gaze returned to her unconscious face. Her mouth was slightly parted, and he could feel the insistent urge to claim them again. Nanikip bigla ang crotch ng kanyang pants. Ngunit biglang nag-iba ang song sa FM station—harana courtesy of Linkin Park. Nabulahaw ang dalaga.

Tenten: -pumupungas-pungas- Peter Parker, asan ka na? Nde pa natin tapos akyatin ang matarik na bundok ng kaligayahanluminga sa paligid- E-Eh? Neji!

Neji: Hmp. Mukha ba akong Gagamboy? -turns his eyes outside the car window- Andito na tau.

Tenten: Cge, salamat. Mauna na ako, Neji.

Neji: -rolls eyes- Bakit, nakikipaghabulan ba ako?

Tenten: Nde na kita pagkakapehin, ala akong kape.

Neji: Anong meron ka?

Tenten: Gatas. Masustansyang gatas.

Neji: May lactose digestion problem ako.

Tenten: Tough. -lumabas ng car- Yung tungkol sa mga chicharon…

Neji: Pag-iisipan ko.

Tenten: -steps out of the car and turns her attention to the house. Laking gulat nya nang matanawan ang kubo nya na nasusunog, sa harap nito ay ang bumbay na kinautangan nya, may dalang sulo at humahalakhak na parang tinakasan ng katinuan.- CYET!

Neji: -napamaang- A-Anong…

Tenten: -tinakbo ang bahay- NDE KO NADILIGAN YUNG MGA TANIM KONG PAPAYA! -fretfully runs past her burning kubo and checks on her plants. She smiled in relief nang nakita nyang buhay pa ang mga iyon- Whew! Akala ko may masama nang nangyari…

Neji: -Nilapitan ang bumbay- Ikaw ba ang sumunog ng bahay nya?

Bumbay: Oo, bakeeeet? Ang tagal na nyang nde nagbabayad sa akin kaya tama lang ito! Wakekeke!

Neji: Gano na ba katagal?

Bumbay: Fifteen minutes ago. Wakekekeke!

Neji: -looks at Tenten na nakatulala sa harap ng abo nang bahay na parang ngaun lang napagtanto ang nangyari sa kubo nya- Ganun ba… -tumalikod, tapos biglang hinarap c Bumbay at inundayan ng sapak-

Bumbay: -natumba sa lupa- Sakit nun ah! Wakekekeke!

Neji: -nilapitan c Tenten- Tenten…?

Tenten: -eyes shaking- Wala na akong…bahay…

Neji: -looks away, wondering what to say. Naisip nya na mang-ecourage na lng- M-May konting plywood pa naming natira…

Tenten: -namuo ang mga luha sa mga mata- Ang dream house ko…

Neji: B-Baka maayos pa natin. Sandali, kukuha ako ng martilyo at pako.

Tenten: -shakes her head sadly- Nde…beyond repair na ito. -pumunta sa garden nya at nagsimulang I-uproot ang mga halaman nya-

Neji: -follows her- Ano ang ginagawa mo?

Tenten: Nagbabalot ng natitirang ari-arian. Hahanap ako ng pwedeng matutuluyan habang nde ko pa nahahanap ang susunod kong bahay. -starts to place the hollow blocks of her kubo in her bag- Baka magamit ko to sa pagbabagong-buhay…

Neji: K-Kung ala kang matutuluyan..dun ka muna sa bahay namin.

Tenten?

Neji: Kwan…kung hinatid kta ng mas maaga kesa nakipag-away sa radyo, nakapagbayad ka sana sa bumbay…

Tenten: D-Di yata't nagsisisi ka?

Neji: -namula- S-Syempre hinde! Sinabi ko lng kc…sinabi ko lng. Yun lng…

Tenten: Pero baka maging pabigat lng ako.

Neji: -natauhan- Alam ko. Hayaan mo na. Kalimutan mo na ang sinabi ko.

Tenten: Hayuup ka! Nagpa-cute lng ako ng konti kumambyo ka naman! Alang bawiannn!

Ako: Kaya sa bandang huli, Neji found himself a new boarder sa mansyon nya.

Neji: Eto ang munti kong tahanan. Galing pa ito sa kanunu-nunuan ko.

Tenten: Wow, kala ko Megamall. -looks at the escalator- San papunta yan, e bungalow ang bahay mo?

Neji: Ewan ko ba dun sa gumawa. Business tycoon lng ako, nde arkitekto.

Tenten: Kunsabagay…

Neji: Feel at home, Tenten.

Tenten: Alam mo, nde pa rin ako makapaniwalang inampon mo ako.

Neji: -rolls eyes- Ako rin.

Tenten: Salamat talaga ha? Di bale, susuklian ko din ang kabutihan mo pagdating ng panahon.

Hinata: -arrives sa sala- K-Kuya Neji? Sa wakas at bumalik ka na—eh? -gapes at Tenten- Ikaw ang nasa kasal namin kanina, nde po ba?

Tenten: Shucks. You forgot me not pla! Tats ako.

Hinata: Opo naman. -bows- Salamat po sa paglagay mo ng garter kay Kuya Neji. Wala kcng gagawa nun eh…

Tenten: Tingin ko rin. -smirks at Neji, na gumulong muli ang mga mata heavenwards-

Naruto: Hon, mabula na ung bathtub kaso nde ko makita yung ginseng—-natigilan- Aba! Kuya Neji! Bkit ka andito?

Neji: Bahay ko kaya kc ito. Ituloy mo ung cnasabi mo kanina kay Hinata.

Hinata: -blushes hotly- K-Kuya namaan…

Naruto: -smirks- Baka maingget k lng, wag na!

Neji: -face dark-

Naruto: -notices Tenten watching them with much, much amusement- Hmm? Ikaw ung kanina sa kasal namin, ryt? -holds out his hand- Uzumaki Naruto at your service station.

Tenten: -napangiti- Tenecita Teneciete de Sarapen here. Tenten n lng. Naghahanap ka ata ng ginseng?

Naruto: -winks- Gusto kong ginseng-scented na bath. -squeezes Hinata's hand affectionately, na parang nilamon na ng pula ang mukha- Para gumanda ang pakiramdam ng Honey ko.

Neji: Grr…Naruto, tandaan mo to. Cmula ng namatay ang Uncle Hiashi, ako na ang may responsibilidad kay Hinata. Wag kang gagawa ng makakapagpagalit sa akin at sa angkan ng Hyuuga, tandaan mo yan.

Naruto: Eto naman ang tandaan mo, Kuya. Nang isumpa ko sa harap ng buong angkan nyo na c Hinata ang nag-iisang babaeng pagbibigyan ko ng puso at kaluluwa ko, seryoso ako dun. Wala akong gagawin na masasaktan ang babaeng pinakamamahal ko sa buong sandaigdigan! -grins- Honey, tara, may ginseng baby oil naman cguro c Kuya. Hiramin na lng naten… -hugs her- Ligo na tau…

Hinata: -pulang-pula na- N-Naruto…kinakabahan ako…eto ang unang beses na gagawin ko ito…

Naruto: Alin, ung mag-shower? -winks- Kasama mo naman ako, wag kang matakot—aray! -rubs the punched cheek that Neji slammed just seconds ago- Waa! Bakeeet ba?

Neji: Grr…-mukhang maraming gusting sabihin, pero nde alam kung pano sisimulan- yang pinsan ko…ingatan mo…

Tenten: Neji, paalisin mo na cla. Mag-asawa na yang mga yan. Ano ba s tingin mo ang gagawin pa nila magdamag eh honey moon nila? Ano cla, magtititigan?

Neji: Grrr…

Tenten: Cge na, humayo na kayo at magparami.

Naruto: -beams- Purihin ka! -makes hila na his blushing virgin wife papunta sa bathroom-

Neji: Gah… -naupo sa sofa, tila tumanda bigla-

Tenten: -tinabihan ang lalaki sa upuan- Ikaw naman, daig mo pa ang tinalikdan ng buwanang dalaw. Dapat mong tanggapin na nagbabago ang lahat. May sarili nang buhay na ang pinsan mo, kaya hayaan mo na cya.

Neji: Nde mo alam ang pakiramdam. Cya at ako na lng ang nabubuhay sa angkan namin…

Tenten: The more na dapat pabayaan mo na yung pinsan mo…para dumami ang angkan nyo uli. -receives lethal glare- Eto naman o… para kang matandang dalaga…

Neji: Kumain na lng tayo. -looks at her-

Tenten: -laughs nervously- Oi, thankful ako at pinatira mo ako dito, pero nde ako ganun ka-thankful para isuko ko ang aking puri no!

Neji: Idiot. Ang ibig kong sabihin, magluto ka na.

Tenten: Ha? Bahkeeet?

Neji: Ikaw na rin ang may sabi, gusto mong gumanti sa kabutihang-loob ko. Simulan mo na sa pamamagitan ng pagluluto.

Tenten: Madapaking hell naman oh…daig mo pa ang nag-recruit ng katulong ah!

Neji: Kesa dumakdak ka jan, ipagluto mo na ako.

Tenten: Kapal to the infinity level ka, pare! -gets up- Cge na nga! Kuuu…pasalamat ka at marunong akong tumanaw ng utang na loob… -heads for the kitchen-

Neji: -leans on the sofa, planning to take a nap before dinner, kaso biglang nagising nang may narinig na sunod-sunod na kalabog sa pinto ng bathroom- Cyet ka Naruto ka…

……………………………………………….

Mula sa nangungutang ng baboy, naging panibagong kasambahay na c Tenten sa tahanan ni Hyuuga Neji. Ano ang maaaring mga maganap sa mansion ng mga Hyuuga? At bakit ang lakas ng kalabog sa pinto ng banyo nina Naruto? Ano ang ulam na niluto ni Tenten naman? Masarapan naman kaya si Neji?

Eto at iba pang mga nagbabagang tanong ang sasagutin sa susunod na umaatikabong kabanata ng…Chicharong Flower.

ending song plays-


	3. Tres

Ang nakaraan sa Chicharong Flower

Si Tenten ay naging kasambahay na ng mansion ng mga Hyuuga. Kahit na labag sa kalooban ni Neji -daw- ay kanya nang pinatuloy sa bahay ang ating magandang dilag na ubod ng Gillette Razor-sharp ang tabas ng dila. Ngayon, ating alamin ang mga pangyayari mula nang iniwan natin ang kakala-kalabog na pinto ng banyo nina Neji…

………………………….

Tenten: Senyorito Neji, handa na ang iyong hapag-kainan!

Neji: -stares glumly at the dinner before him- baboy na naman! Anak ng…nde ka pa ba nagsasawa? Tatlo't kalahating lingo na tayong nabubuhay sa chicharon ah!

Tenten: Aba eh…yan lng alam kong luto. Yan ang hanapbuhay ko. Ayaw mo naman ng instant noodles…

Neji: Nung huli kang nagluto ng instant noodles, naalala ko parang tubig na tinubuan ng puting buhok ni Sadako yung kinalabasan nya. Kahit ata yung mga alaga kong baboy eh pinandirihan yung luto mo….

Tenten: Eh sa hindi ako domesticated eh! -places hands on hips- Cge na, kainin mo na. Masama tumanggi sa grasya.

Neji: Anak ng…maiintindihan din nman cguro ako ng Diyos kung tatanggihan ko yan…anong akala mo sa cholesterol level ko, infinite tolerance? Tsaka napapansin ko, unti-unti nang nalalagas ang mga alaga kong baboy…kaysa lumaki cla nang matiwasay eh inuulam natin… -makes nguya his ulam- Daig pa natin ang mga walang-awang mga kanibal! Mga hayok sa laman! Mga—

Tenten: Kabuwanang daloy mo na naman, Neji. Maingay ka na naman. -sits down to eat- O cge, bukas, pramis, nde na chicharon ang ulam.

Neji: -daig pa ang sinabihan na irerefund ng Meralco ang 6 na buwang konsumo- TALAGA? Mayroon pa plang Diyos…

Tenten: -problemado pataaay….nakapangako ako…eh ano b ang lulutuin ko… -thinks back- Ang aking lola sa tuhod kc, bakit naman nde man lang naisip na turuan ang anak nya ng ibang luto maliban sa chicharon. Kaya namatay ng maaga ang halos lahat ng napapangasawa ng mga babae s angkan nmin eh…kundi inaatake sa puso, nahihigh blood. Pano, ang alam lng lutuin ng lahi namin eh chicharon. Haaay…

Neji: -looks up from his food- Wag mo sabihing mag-isa akong magsuisuicide? Tumikim k nman ng luto mo para sabay taung mamatay sa mantika.

Tenten: Ang sweet mo tlaga. Pakyu. -kumuha na rin ng tinidor-

Ako: Kaya kinabukasan, nagdesisyon na c Tenten na mag-aral nang magluto. Kanyang pinag-isipan kung cno ang lalapitan para magpaturo…

Tenten: C Hinata kaya….cgurado, magaling magluto yun, kaso abala din yun sa pregnancy nya. Matinik din naman c Naruto eh…dalawang oras lng cla nagkulong sa banyo, nag-success agad. Grabe, nde na malulumbay ang angkang Hyuuga. Dadami na uli cla, at si Naruto…magiging Father Abraham. Ama ng buong angkan ng makabagong henerasyon ng Hyuuga. Hanep! -nag-ala Ninoy pose- C Surrr Kakashi kaya…kaso, baka luto ng Diyos ang alam lng nun. Naman, bakit ba biglang naubusan ng marunong magluto sa lugar na ito.

Neji: -lumabas ng bahay- Punta lng ako sandali sa maternity clinic.

Tenten: -napakurap- Aba Neji, mukhang productive ka ata ngaun at kahit sariling sikap ka lang eh nakabuo ka na.

Neji: Haha, nakaktawa! -rolls eyes-

Tenten: Uuuy, yung mama, nagpapa-cute daw kuno s akin. Dati pag ganito ang tema ng biro ko, parang gusto mo na akong kainin nang buhay. Parang…parang mas kaibig-ibig ka dati…

Neji: Bahala ka sa buhay mo. -looks at wristwatch- Dadaanan ko ang pinsan ko. First visit nya sa maternity clinic.

Tenten: Wow, ang kyut! Bonding session kau, ganun?

Neji: Kulit mo. Cya ang pupunta ng clinic, sasama lng ako.

Tenten: Ah okies….nde mo nililiwanag eh.

Neji: Sana nman pagbalik ko eh may matino n taung hapunan. Wag na uli baboy.

Tenten: Bacon?

Neji: Gusto ko pritong fish.

Tenten: Pano pag isda nabili ko?

Neji: Kumain ka mag-isa mo. -sinakyan ang Pajero-

Tenten: Cge irog, ingat sa biyahe! -watches him drive away- Teka nga asikasuhin ko na ung pritong fish nya. -stands up- Punta n nga ako palengke.

Ako: Nakarating sa wakas c Tenten sa palengke, may dalang bayong at basket, feel na feel ang get up.

Tenten: Manang, pabili po ng fish.

Tindera: Ilang kilo?

Tenten: Eh kc po…nde ko alam eh. Yung kasya sa…ah…mister ko.

Tindera: -nag-light up ang mga mata- Gano ba kalaki…yang mister mo ha, ineng?

Tenten: -inimadyin ang daliri ni Neji, tapos napangiti- XL po, manang. -smirks-

Tindera: Aba eh, dapat bangus na ang bilhin mo. Tapos saka mo lagyan ng maraming sibuyas… para sumigla cya. Ganun ang ginagawa namin ni Mister at aynaku…para na kaming isang baranggay na mag-anak kapag nag-ma-malling.

Tenten: Naku, ilang taon na po ba kau?

Tindera: 87.

Tenten: Naku, manang, nde halata sa age nyo. Aba, trinaydor na nyo ni Mister yung menopause nyo ah!

Tindera: Haay, kaya nga ako papalit-palit ng mister. Nde nila ako matagalan.

Tenten: Paglaki ko po, gusto kong maging tulad nyo. Palaban!

Tindera: Balot at penoy lng ang kainin mo ng umaga at gabi.

Tenten: Balot…cge, may bago nang menu c Neji hehe.

Ako: After bumili pa ng ibang sangkap c Tenten ay nagsimula n cyang magluto.

Tenten: -looks at the bangus na lumalangoy sa basin ng maligaya- Kawawa naman si fishie…papatayin lng nang alang awa…cyet, Neji, pano mo naatim ang karumal-dumal na gawaing itich? -makes kuha the gulok, then stares sadly at the fish- Pasensyahan na lng tao, fishie, kaso pag nagkamali ako ng ulam ngaun, baka mapalayas n ako sa home sweet home ko. Mahal ko na itong bahay na ito kahit na ang attic nya nasa basement. Tsaka crush ko din ang may-ari ng bahay na ito kahit na mas masungit pa cya sa tatay ko nang umalis ang kalaguyo ng nanay ko na kalaguyo din nya.

kinuha ang isda at sinaksak; pumusit ang dugo everywhere-

Tenten: -napasigaw- Anak ng kapre, ANG KAMAY KO! -blacks out-

Ako: Nang mahimasmasan uli c Tenten, nag-aalalang mukha ni Neji ang kanyang nasilayan

Tenten: N-Neji…-looks up in fascination-

Neji: Tinakot mo ko…pagbalik ko sa bahay, puro dugo yung semiento…mahal yang tiles nyan…

Tenten: -napahawak sa dibdib- Dyusko day!

Neji: Tapos nakita ko yung isda, lumalangoy sa palanggana, feeling nya aquarium yun. Ikaw naman, ala nang malay, dumudugo ang daliri mo. -looks at her hand, na naka-bandage n ngaun- Ayan tuloy, nabawasan ng isang bandage ang supply ko.

Tenten: Patawad. Sana napkin n lng pinangbalot mo.

Neji: Wala eh, tapos na. -sighs- OK k n b?

Tenten: M-Mejo. -realizes na nakahiga ang ulo nya s lap nito- Neji, teka tayo muna ako…baka masalanta ang puri mo, eh yan n lng ang tangi mong ligaya at aliw.

Neji: -rolls eyes- Hay, ewan ko b s iyo. Ang seryo-seryoso ng usapan, binabali-baligtad mo.

Tenten: Teka, luto n ako. -tumayo na nang tuluyan-

Neji: Tulungan na kta. -tumayo na din- Nakita ko na may isda sa palanggana so I presume na un ang ulam natin, nde ba?

Tenten: -napatawa- Nde, pet ko cya actually.

Neji: -sighs- Ulamin na rin natin. Para quits tau. Kinakain mo naman ung mga baboy ko.

Tenten: Neji, ikaw n lng humiwa ng isda.

Neji: -nahulaan ang nangyari- Cge, ako n lng.

Ako: Nagsimula n ang pagluluto ng dalawa.

Tenten: -napapaiyak sa paghiwa ng sibuyas para sawsawan- Neji…Neji, ang sakit humiwa ng ganito…

Neji: -looks up from the frying pan- Tenten, bkit kc nde mo hiwain sa ilalim ng tubig para nde ka magkaganyan?

Tenten: Eh pano ako hihinga?

Neji: Tange. Nde naman ikaw ang sisisid sa tubig, ung sibuyas.

Tenten: Ay ganun… -does what he told her-

Ako: Sa wakas natapos na rin ang kanilang gawain.

Neji: Ayan, sa wakas, ulam n nde chicharon. Gusto ko n atang magpa-misa.

Tenten: Cge tikman natin. -makes tikim- Mmm, ang galing kong magluto!

Neji: Ako nagprito nyan.

Tenten: Dugo ko ang puhunan jan.

Neji: Okies, bahala ka. -looks at her bandaged hand- Ten…ipalinis natin yan s clinic, gusto mo?

Tenten: Naghugas nman ako ng kamay bago kumain, don't worry.

Neji: -shakes head- Hayaan mo na…

Tenten: -grins- ayoko kcng maniwala na concerned k s akin. Baka pag binati ko, ma-usog ka pa.

Neji: Anong akala mo sa akin, lamang-lupa? Akina yung asin jan.

Tenten: Yung lamang-lupa, dapat takot sa asin, di ba?

Neji-sumubo uli- Bakit, may sakit cla sa bato?

Tenten: -napangiti- Wow, tinutubuan ka na ng humor.

Neji: -natigilan- Ha? -napatungo- Ano ba ang sinasabi mo?

Tenten: Wala. Wala akong sinasabi, Hyuuga Neji. Naloloka ako. -ngiti- Neji, kamusta na c Hinata?

Neji: Babae pa rin.

Tenten: Ok fine, ayaw mo na akong kausapin.

Neji: Salamat…pinagluto mo ko fish.

Tenten: -nagulat- Nagpapasalamat ka?

Neji: -tumungo uli-

Tenten: Hehe, grabe pinapahiya n kta macyado.

Neji: Ah Tenten… bakit ginawa mong sibuyas salad ang sawsawan natin?

Tenten: -napahagikhik- Para sumaya ang buhay mo!

Neji: -rolls eyes-

………………………..

Kaya ngaung marunong na ng iba pang luto c Tenten bukod pa s chicharong flower na kanyang specialty, bumuti na ba ang pagsasama ng dalawa? O pritong isda na lang ang ulam nila araw-araw?

Abangan…


	4. Quatro

Ang nakaraan sa Chicharong Flower

Dahil nasusuya na c Neji sa chicharong flower na putaheng tunay ni Tenten, inutusan nya ang dilag na magluto naman ng pritong fish. Sa unang subok ng babae sa pagluluto ay muntik na nyang ubusan ng dugo ang katawan nya nang saksakin nya ang sariling kamay sa halip na ang soon-to-be pritong fish ni Neji. Buti at dumating ang binata, umaapaw ang concern para sa kanyang mamahaling tiles, at naligtas c Tenten mula sa hemorrhage. Higit pa doon, nag-ulam na cla ng pagkaing nde chicharon.

Ngayon atin naming tingnan ang susunod na makulay na kabanata sa ating telenobelang wala ni katiting na kabuluhan sa practical everyday living na turo ng Home Economics teacher nyo. Some scenes nga pla may be dangerous to your health. Keep out of reach of children. Parental guidance is advised. What you don't know won't hurt you as long as you don't know it hurts. Laugh moderately. And if symptoms persist, insult your doctor.

_Mabilisan lang: Kuya Sheo, salamat sa concern! Papalitan ko ang script format nito one of these days. At thanks for reading my recent fics. Sa iba pang mga Pinoy na nagbabasa ng Chicharon, thanks ng sangkatutak. Sama-sama nating ipagdasal na gawing canon ang NejiTen sa manga_.

………………….

Mga ilang buwan nang naninirahan c Tenten sa mansion ng mga Hyuuga. Masakit man sa loob ng binatang Hyuuga, natanggap na rin nya unti-unti na bahagi na ng kanyang bahay ang ating bida. Ang kusina ay hindi kusina kapag wala ang babae at nagmamadyik ng mga kahindik-hindik na fish-based ulam na tinatawag nyang exotic dishes. Ang kanyang labahan ay hindi labahan kung ala c Tenten doon, sinasampay ang kanyang mga damit, ang kanyang mga underwear ay nakapila according to color. Tuloy, nalaman ng mga bisita ng kanyang mansion, maging ng sambayanan na rin, na may apat siyang pulang briefs. In fact, ang bahay nya ay nde na bahay pag nde nya naririnig ang malamyos na tinig ng dalaga habang mabining sumasabay sa "Sasakyan kita sa lahat ng gusto mo" song na ang pinakamalayong lyrics na napuntahan ay "Sasakyan kitaaaah…!" with matching high tone na mejo kurba ang dating.

In short, sanay na siya na may asungot sa buhay nya. Kaya nga lng, walang torya ang kwento pag alang conflict, di ba, kids?

(That's your cue: tango kau, kunwari nanonood kayo ng Blues Clues)

(cough) Nweiz, eto na ang na-orchestrate na plot twist sa kwento ng dalawa…

Tenten: Neji, you've got mail! (delivers the envelope to the boy's hand) Akalain mo, may nagsasayang pla ng selyo s iyo!

Neji: (glares) Nanadya ka ba?

Tenten: Of course not. Bakit ko gagawin yun eh iginagalang kita, Hyuuga Neji. Pero in fairness, noong una,

ayoko sanang maniwala na sa iyo ung letter until I saw your name sa envelope. Love letter ba yan? Gift

pack from FHM Magazine? Baka kasi napili yung True Confessions mo eh. My Best Friend and Kapalad, Pedro.Hi hi!

Neji: FHM ka jan! Ikaw ang subscriber nun, nde ako!

Tenten: Nakikibasa ka eh!

Neji: Anong magagawa ko eh tuwing binabasa mo, nakatabi ka sa akin!

Tenten: Sinabi kong tingnan mo yung mag! Sinabi ko bang basahin mo yung column ni Asia?

Hinata: (peers at the handwriting) Kuya Neji, galling kay Ama.

Neji: (attention shifted away from FHM) Noong huli nya akong sinulatan, tinanong nya lng kung ano ang address ko. Bakit kaya napasulat uli?(basa the letter)

Tenten: (curious) Ano yung nakasulat?

Neji: Ah…Sabi nya kc eh…TEKA NGA! Bkit ko kelangan

magpaliwanag sa iyo?

Tenten: (shrugs) Tsismosa kc ako.

Neji: Pwes, magdusa ka jan. Sulat ko to!

Tenten: Taray mo ngaun, sis! (proceeds to clear the dining table)

Hinata: (peers curiously) Kuya Neji, ano nga ba ang nakasaad jan sa sulat ni Ama?

Neji: (narrowed eyes) Ano, tsismosa ka den?

Hinata: Kuya, natural lng na magkaroon ako ng concern. (blushes)

Neji: Heh. O cge, para matuwa n kayong mga tsismosa, sinabi lang ni Uncle na alam na nya ang address ko.

Naruto: (from behind) Apat n paragraphs ang nababasa ko eh.

Neji: (faces him) Paki mo ba?

Naruto: (uses his quick reflexes to take the letter from Neji's hands, then reads it out loud) Neji, my nephew who is the only one in the world…how are you? How is my daughter Hinata? How is my adopted son Naruto? How is the house? How is the garden? How is the food? How is the dog? How is the weather? How is the gate? How is everything?

Neji: (hinarap c Hinata) Metikuloso pa rin c Uncle.

Naruto: Anyway, don't asnwer me anymore. I do not care. I do not care about you. I do not care about Hinata. I do not care about Naruto. I do not give a damn about the house, and the garden, the food, the dog…

Tenten: (to the Hyuuga members) Nde naman s binabastos ko yung mga miyembro ng angkan nyo, ngunit sa aking palagay, may topak yang taong yan.

Hinata: N--Naku, pasencya ka na, Miss Tenten…pasencya ka na dun sa aking ama...m-minsan kc—

Tenten: At least alam ko, nde lang singaw yung tililing ng isa jan. Hereditary pla.

Neji: Pakyu.

Naruto: Anyway, enough eliminations.

Tenten: Nde ba preliminaries?

Neji: Kau na bahalang umintindi. Frustrated English teacher c Uncle.

Tenten: Tlaga? Palagay ko nga din.

Neji: Frustrated ballet dancer din cya, tsaka frustrated TV Idol din. Frustrated macho dancer, frustrated balut vendor, frustrated SK chairman, frustrated singer, frustrated pilot, frustrated flight stewardess…basta, very frustrated cya sa buhay.

Tenten: Oh…how…frustrating…

Naruto: Neji, your cousin had just married, and soon she would have a baby. That baby would be my grandson, and I would be his grandpa. It touches the very bottom inside me—

Tenten: (snicker)

Naruto: --but I am still unhappy, because of knowing the knowledge that you are alone and single in your life. That is why I, being the clan head, am ordering you to show me a proof of evidence beyond unreasonable doubt that you intend to make me a grandpa of your future kids. I summarize in one question: Do you have balls?

Neji: (face dark)

Tenten: Balls or no balls, that is the question. (smirks) How big, an entirely different matter.

Hinata: (panics when she notices the dark aura emanating from her cousin) A-Ah…

Naruto: Do not laugh, because I am not laughing. I am seriously serious. I will visit you soon and I will bring a fertile woman, whom you must (censored), and (censored), and REALLY (censored), so that in nine months, you will have a kid. A kid to be my grandchild. Do you understand? If not, I will repeat. You MUST (censored), and (censored), and REALLY (censored)—

Neji: Fota.

Tenten: (to the tune of Tong tong tong Pakitong-kitong) Bog, bog, bog patalbog-talbog. Ang balls ba nya, lulubog? Malaki, ba o masarap, mahirap daw hulihin sapagkat—

Neji: Manahimik kang babae ka! Tatagain na kta!

Tenten: --nangtataga! (bursts into maniacal laughter)

Naruto: I am expecting a response from you, nephew. Make it soon, if not sooner, but maybe soonest will also do. Nevertheless, you can text me in this number (0917--). While at it, I-pasa load mo na rin ako. Your Uncle, Uncle.

Neji: (sits down and thinks)

Hinata: K-Kuya Neji, susubukan kong sabihan c Ama na wag kang pakialaman—

Neji: Heh. Nde nakikinig sa ibang tao ang tatay mo. Ako n ang bahalang dumiskarte dito.

Tenten: Mukhang problemado ka ah. Dahil ba kinuwestyon nya ang pagkalalaki mo?

Neji: Nde…

Tenten: Duda ka s fertile woman n cnasabi ng tiyo mo?

Neji: Nde rin un…

Tenten: Ano un, kung ganun? Baka makatulong ako.

Neji: …Pautang ng 100. Magpapa-load ako.

Ako: Ang lhat ay nanood habang c Neji ay nakapagload ng maayos, nagtxt, tapos ngumiti na tila may binabalak. Kung ano un, c Tenten ang pinaka-atat malaman. Sa tagal kc ng kanilang pagsasama sa isang bubong, pamilyar na cya sa mga gawi ng binata, At yun ang ngiti ni Neji tuwing pinagtritripan nito ang asawa ng kanyang pinsan, o kaya pinagtritripan ang mga bubuyog sa damuhan sa labasan: huhulihin, ikukulong sa bote ng Pop Cola Mega tsaka bubuhusan ng Rhea Rubbing Alcohol. Cool daw eh.

Kinagabihan, nagpapahangin c Tenten sa may balcony nang naramdaman nya ang presencya ng ibang tao sa likuran nya. Nilingon nya ito.

Tenten: Neji, oi, anong buhawi ang nagtaboy sa iyo papunta d2?

Neji: Gusto ktang maka-usap.

Tenten: Tungkol san ba? World peace? Wag muna ngaun, next lifetime n lng.

Neji: (tumabi sa kanya) Di ba gusto mong kumuha sa akin ng baboy para sa chicharon mo?

Tenten: Oo nman. (nagtataka) Yun ang hanapbuhay ko eh.

Neji: The pigs are free.

Tenten: (mulagat na napatingin s kanya) Pinakawalan mo cla sa kural?

Neji: -.- Nde, ibig kong sbihin…un ang pag-uusapan natin ngaun. Ibibigay ko sau ng libre ang mga baboy para sa bisnes mo…lahat cla.

Tenten: (eyes wide) Trulili? As in, free tlaga? My gash, namaaaan, Neji—

Neji: Pero may kapalit ang pabor na un…

Tenten: Alam ko. Lagi naman eh. Oh, so what's on ur mind?

Neji: Tinxt ko c Uncle, at cnabi kong wag n cya magdala ng fertile woman. Sabi ko…sabi ko, may fiancée n ako. Kasingganda ni Helen of Troy, kasing-graceful ng isang swan, at kasing-refined ng royal family sa England.

Tenten: A-Ah…nde nman ako kasingganda ni Helen…and I cannot personally claim na swan ako…at nde ako sure kung ang roots ko eh taga-Inglatera…

Neji: (blinks) Ano?

Tenten: You're going to ask me to be your fiancée, di ba? (laughs nervously)

Neji: (bumunghalit ng tawa) nde pa ako nawawala sa katinuan, Tenten. Bkit nman kta pagkukunwariing fiancée ko? Ikaw ang huling tao n ssbihan ko nyan. You're not any one of those three things I mentioned.

Tenten: (turns away, napahiya to the max) A-Aba, eh dun kc sa tono ng pagsasalita mo, un ang nahinuha ko. OK, mali na c me. So anong participation ko?

Neji: Ikaw nman ung tipong kilala ang madlang pipol sa bayan ng Konoha, kaya kung maaari, hanapan mo ko ng dalaga na sasagot sa tatlong requirements ko: maganda, graceful, refined.

Tenten: Naku…duck season p nman ngaun…mahihirapan tau sa second requirement mo…

Neji: Iba ang swan sa duck, cra. Tsaka simile lng un. Magseryoso k nga!

Tenten: Ihahanap kta ng babaeng ganun…check. Tapos may mga baboy na ako for my business?

Neji: Areglado yun. Kapag nagustuhan ko ang choice mo, may bonus ka sa akin.

Tenten: tlaga lng ha? O cge n nga! Pag humingi ako ng bahay?

Neji: Sure!

Tenten: Na may Olympic-size swimming pool?

Neji: Kung gusto mo, isama ko pa ung swimmer na taga-US na may 8 gold medals na.

Tenten: OK, deal! (grins) Bkit ba ganun kaatat sa apo ung Uncle mo? Wag mo sabihing frustrated father cya…o frustrated mother?

Neji: Gusto nya lng ako inisin. Alam kc nya na malayo pa sa isip ko ang iwan ang buhay binata ko.

Tenten: May positive sides din ang pag-aasawa. Nde ka na mag-iisa.

Neji: Heh. Sanay n akong mag-isa. Nung nasa sinapupunan ako ng nanay ko, mag-isa lng ako dun. Nung nasa crib ako, mag-isa lng ako. Nung nasa prep ako—

Tenten: Oo, gets ko na. Loner ka.

Neji: Pag nasa ataul ako, mag-isa lng ako. Ayokong masanay ng may sinasandalang iba.

Tenten: Morbid ka tlaga, Neji. Eh pano yung time in between ur prep and ataul period? Mag-isa ka pa rin? Ayaw mo bang maranasan na may kasama ka?

Neji: Nde ko hahanapin ang nde ko alam.

Tenten: Pero sayang nman ang buhay mo. You're missing so much…

Neji: (shrugs) Eh nde ko naman alam kung gaano yang "much" mo, so I don't really mind. Besides, don't try to sound so concerned.

Tenten: (natigilan) C-Cge, gud nyt, Neji.

Neji: Tenten, may itatanong lng ako sandali.

Tenten?

Neji: (smiles slowly) Why did you think that I would offer you to be my fiancée?

Tenten: (steps back, eyes wide, cheeks flushed) A-Ah…e-ewan. A-Alam mo nman ako, random ang cnasabi hehe. Cge, gudnayt, kelangan ko pa gumising ng maaga bukas para mahanap ang babaeng para sa iyo. Nighty-night! (halos takbuhin na ang kwarto nya)

Neji: (eyes trained on the fleeing girl) …random, eh? Heh. The possibilities…

……………………………………..

Sa wakas nagkaroon na ng mejo solidong plot ang ating operasyon ng sabon. Mahanap kaya ni Tenten ang dream girl para kay Neji? Makaabot naman kaya ito sa pagdating ni Hiashi? At bkit mejo naaapektuhan n ang ating bida ng binatang Hyuuga? Higit sa lahat, bakit ang konti ng lamang itlog ng sampung pisong itlog ng pugo sa bus station ng Sierra Madre? Antabayan ang mga kasagutan dito sa susunod na kabanata ng…Chicharong Flower…


	5. Singko

Ang nakaraan sa Chicharong Flower…

Nakipag-deal si Neji kay Tenten na kapalit ang libreng mga baboy para sa kanyang naantalang chicharong bulaklak na bisnes ay ihahanap siya nito ng isang babaeng maaaring I-present na fiancée kay Hiashi. Cyempre, dhil libre, sinamantala na ito ng ating bida. Kaso nde nya napaghandaan ang sumunod na tagpo: nang cya'y tanungin on the spot ng binata kung bkit na-feel nya n cya ang hhlingin nitong mag-fiancee para kay Uncle Hiashi. Daig p nya ang na-floor sa Little Miss Philippines, at sa bandang huli, napatakbo n lng cya, leaving Neji amused.

Now we continue…

_Mabilisan lang: dun sa nagtatanong tungkol kay Hiashi, basta basa lng, kaibigan. All will be revealed in due time weee! Thanks sa reviews, minna-san. At yan, change format na ako. Mukha na cyang fanfic ehehe._

_…………………….._

Tenten, for the first time after several hours of staring at the screen unblinkingly, finally smiled, though exhausted.

Successful ang mission nya! Pagkatapos nyang I-screen ang lahat ng girls na nasa network nya sa Friendster, nakita na nya sa wakas ang dalagang hinirang para kay Hyuuga Neji!

Napa-ismid cya nang maaalala nung kahapon ay sumama si Neji sa kanyang fiancée hunting para malaman ang kalakaran ng kanyang latest business.

_"Ayun…mukhang maganda naman yun ah," ani Neji na nakaupo sa computer chair sa gawing kanan nya. Nakatingin din ito sa computer screen tulad nya. "Bakit mo naman nilagpasan?"_

_"Ne-ji, earth to Hyuuga Neji!" She rolled her eyes. "Nde mo ba nakita? Isa lng ang picture nya sa gallery nya, tapos parang tipong beauty queen pa! Kaduda-duda yun!"_

_Napangiti ang binata. "Nde mo lng matanggap na may mas maganda sa iyo."_

_She gave him an exasperated sigh, na parang ang kausap ay batang munti. "Hijo, maniwala ka sa akin. Prinoproteksyunan lng kita. Baka mamaya, yung makuha mong fiancée eh beauty title holder nga, pero sa Super Sireyna naman."_

_He pointed to the screen. "Eh yun, bakit nde mo kinuha? Pare-pareho pics nya sa gallery, di ba?"_

_"Ano ka ba, Neji? Wala ka na bang panlasa sa mga babaeng natitipuhan mo?" Tenten pointed to the interests of the girl. "Ano bang klaseng hobbies meron yan? Texting, shopping, reading pocketbooks, watching TV…palamuning baboy ba ang gusto mong maging kasa-kasama mo sa iyong pagtanda?"_

_Neji frowned. "Eh one time ko lng cya ipapakilala kay Uncle. Mcyado mo nmang sineseryoso."_

_"Natural!" she exclaimed, with matching taas ng eyebrow. "Neji, ipapakilala mo cya sa angkan nyo. Natural, kahit kunwa-kunwarian lng un, gawin mo naming makatotohanan ung mga dahilan kung bakit ka umibig sa ipapakilala mo." She looked at the said profile again with disgust. "Basahin mo nga hobbies nya ule! Yan ba ang pinapangarap mong maging ina ng iyong mga supling!"_

_"OK, OK, sorry na sumabat pa ako." He was quiet as she scrolled down the profiles some more. Maya-maya ay napa-perk up cya. "How about that one?" Tinuro nya ang hobbies. "Gardening, doing household chores, embroidery, and cooking. Pwede na, nde ba?"_

_Tenten grimaced. "Neji, ok k lng? Nde nman asawa ang qualities nun…sa katulong yan eh. Neji naman!"_

_Napaungol ang binata nang nag-scroll down n nman ang dalaga sa page. "Lahat na lng ng itinuturo ko, may reklamo ka." He smirked. "Tapatin mo nga ako…ayaw mo ba akong mag-asawa?"_

_Muntik nang nagtagpo ang puso at lalamunan nya sa biglang tanong nito. Pero her composure remained; the only sign na nabulabog cya eh ang paghigpit ng hawak nya sa mouse._

_"Eh cra ka pla eh. Pano ang mga baboy ko kung nde ko nagawa nang matino ang pinatratrabaho mo sa akin?" Nde nya alam kung sang lupalop ni Bathala nya nakuha ang kanyang killer Close-up smile, pero nagawa nya. Nais tuloy nyang magdiwang. "Hyuuga Neji, minsan, lumilitaw ang pagiging Narcissus alter-ego mo."_

_"Ganun?" His smile said anything but belief with what she said. Oh Lord, ang sarap sipain tuloy ang pagmumukha nito!_

Tenten looked at the profile again, todo smile. Hinayupak na Neji na yun, kala mo kung cno mang-alaska…

She grinned. Di bale, solb na cya dito sa dalagang hinirang.

Sinend nya ng message ang dalaga.

* * *

"May magandang balita ako sa inyong lahat!" Tenten announced the next morning.

"Makakapagbenta ka na uli ng chicharong flower?" Si Hinata.

"Marunong ka na magluto ng ibang menu bukod sa chicharon, pritong fish, at balot?" Si Neji.

"You will marriage my brother-in-law?" Si Naruto.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "As if!" She sighed dramatically. "Nweiz, Hyuuga Neji, ikaw ang concerned dito, so makinig ka."

Neji looked at her expectantly. "Icoconfirm mo ung sinabi ni Naruto?"

"Nah…pero may iba akong dilag na irereto sa iyo. Ang iyong future fiancée…" She held out a piece of paper na kapriprint nya lng kanina. "Tsaraan!"

Napamata ang tatlo sa larawan. Isang cheerful-looking long-haired blonde ang naka-peace sign sa larawan.

"Siya si Yamanaka Ino. Only daughter yan ng isang mayamang florist na cyang nagpapatakbo ng mga flowers distribution para sa mga parlors all over the country," pakilala nya.

"P-Parang nde pamilyar…" ani Hinata.

"Bago lng clang business eh."

"Nde nman ganun ka-kelangan ang bulaklak sa parlors ah," angal ni Neji, iniisip kung ano ang ginagawa ng mga beauticians sa mga bulaklak. Kunsabagay, nde nman kc nya nakasanayan ang mag-parlor. Tatay nya noon, suki sa rebond. Cya, nde. First and last time nya kc s parlor, na-trauma cya. Mas nakakatakot ang jutsu ng mga bading na beauticiang halatang may tama sa kanya kaysa sa Kyuubi chakra ni Naruto.

"Ewan ko kung sang sibilisasyon ka pinalaki, Hyuuga Neji, kaso sa kultura namin, ang mga hinahatid sa huling hantungan ay kelangan ng bulaklak: Tenten groaned, sabay haplos sa temples nya.

Neji sweatdropped. Ah, YUNG parlor na YUN.

"So Uncle will not kill you anymore?" baling ni Naruto kay Neji.

"Mukha naming matinong babae ang napili mo, Tenten. Hindi na nga siguro mag-aalinlangan pa si Uncle." He smiled. "Nice job, Tenten."

Muntik na tuloy cyang nasamid. Kahit na isang dosena ang sungay ni Hyuuga Neji pag nang-iinis, kayang-kaya nyang maging adorable angel kung gugustuhin nya…instant pa! "Anong 'nice job'?" she asked, doing her best to sound casual. "Yung mga pang-chicharon ko ha?"

"Tingnan muna natin kung effective yung girl," ani Neji sa tonong naninigurado.

"Hyuuga Neji naman, ikaw pa, lolokohin ko? Eh alam mo naming iginagalang ko ang puri at dangal mo!" She sat down and began her meal. "I-aarrange ko na ba ang ipapagawa ko sa kanya pagdating nung tatay ni Hinata?"

"Nde mo man lng ba ako bibigyan ng time para makilala yang babaeng yan?" Neji protested. "Pano kung nde cya bagay sa akin?"

Tenten choked. Kung nde rin nga nman mayabang ang isang ito, oo…"Neji, wala nang options." She crossed her arms. "It's either her or humiliation in your uncle's hands."

His eyes twinkled peculiarly. "I can always choose you."

Natahimik ang mag-asawa, pagkuwa'y inakay ni Hinata palabas ang asawa na tahimik na nagproprotesta—gusto nyang makita ang development sa lovelyf ng bayaw nyang makunat pa sa cloud nine pagdating sa usapang pag-ibig!

Leaving the two alone. Napayuko si Tenten, tahimik na ipinagpatuloy ang naudlot na agahan.

"Cat got your tongue?" he asked teasingly.

"May nakikita ka bang pusa sa paligid?" she asked, raising her gaze only a bit. Nde pa umaalpas ang epekto ng latest nitong wisecrack.

"Eh bakit biglang naubusan ng gasoline ang bibig mong daig pa ang armalite?" he wanted to know.

"Nilalagyan b ng gasolina ang armalite?" balik nya.

He shrugged. "So…ung tanong ko muna…bakit natahimik ka?"

She paused, tapos napa-kibit balikat. "Nde lng kc ako makapaniwala…nagkakaroon ka na ng sense of humor…un nga lng, ako sentro."

He chuckled lightly, sending her heartbeat into an alay-takbo mode. "Na-eentertain lng kc ako sa iyo. Halata naming may gusto ka sa akin eh…"

"Yan din ba ang sinasabi mo sa mga kalapating lapit nang lapit sa yo?" she retorted. "Neji, pramis, pogi ka. Pede kang sumali sa TV Idol Ur Da Man at dadaigin mo pa si Sandara Park sa votes. Mayaman ka din, so pogi points din yun." She placed her chopsticks down. "Pero u know what? Ala akong pakialam sa mga bagay na ganun. Ang gusto ko sa guy…" She halted when she realized na dumako na sa personal na mga bagay ang usapan nila.

He nodded, tila fascinated sa kanya. "Go on."

"Gusto ko…ung pwede kong I-keep. Ayoko sa iyo: macyado kang mataas…ikaw ang langit, ako ang lupa. Para kang tubig at ako ang langis. Para kang ligaya at ako ang hinagpis. Para kang SwissMiss at ako naman ay Ricoa. The difference is too visible."

"Tsaka mcyado akong maraming kaagaw…ultimo ung balbas-saradong sekyu ng subdivision eh makaka-karibal ko kung sakali. Aba, nde ka naman ganun ka-ibig-ibig para katalunin ang harem mo!" She looked at Neji again, who looked dazed after she revealed na ung sekyung malalagkit ang titig sa kanya ay TL na pla sa kanya. This made Tenten smile.

Neji shook his head. "Ganyan ba ang in denial, maraming alam sabihin?"

She blinked. "Grabe, suko na ako sa self-confidence. Limusan mo naman ung kapwa mo nang katapangan mong likas, ha?"

At doon natapos ang maluwalhati nilang pag-uusap nang umagang iyon.

* * *

"Hello, pwede po bang makausap si Miss Yamanaka Ino? Pakisabi po, ako ung kliyente nya na nag-inquire sa kanya through Friendster," ani Tenten, playing with the cord of the telephone. "Oo, kliyente ako! Bakit, may batas ba na nagsasabing bawal mag-close ng deal through friendster?"

Neji, on the other hand, watched her, entertainment written on his face. As time passed, parang mas napapdali na sa kanya ang maging open sa emotions, lalo na at kasama nya ang pasaway na chicharong vendor na ito. Mahirap labanan ang laughter na weapon nito.

"Nde, ayokong ibigay ang cel. no. ko! Ayoko ng ka-textmate! Nangungutang ako sa lahat ng ka-textmate ko! Mamumulubi ka lang sa akin!" she snapped sa kausap sa kabilang linya. "Nde, ayoko ng boyfriend! Mumultuhin ako ng dati kong asawa! Oo, aswang yung nanay nun! Pag nalaman nyang pumoporma ka sa akin…teka nga, ibigay mo na nga lng kay Miss Ino yung phone!" She paused, listening to what the other line was saying. Bigla cyang napairap. "Hoooy, nde ako bakla! Babae ako—aba'y loko ka pala eh! Nde rin ako tibo! May asawa nga ako eh! Oo dati…basta, ayokong maging ka-txtmate kta tapos! Papaabangan kta sa biyenan ko, tandaan mo yan! Hayok sa laman yun—hello?" Her eyes light up. "Wow, Ms. Ino, sa wakas ibinigay na sa iyo ang phone! Cno ba yung autistic na nakausap ko kanina? Nakakagigil! Ang kulit-kulit! Kanina ko pa ipinabibigay sa iyo ung telepono kaso…haaay, sana nde na mag-anak ung nakausap ko para nde nman dumami ang tulad nya."

The other line spoke, tapos ay nanlaki ang mata ng dalaga. Lalong na-curious c Neji.

"H-Ha? Tatay mo yun, no stir?"

That did it. Napabunghalit ng malutong na tawa si Neji. Behind him, the door opened, with Naruto and Hinata's heads peeking in curiously.

Tenten placed her hand over the receiver, glaring at Neji. "Pwede ba? Wag kang sutil; may kausap ako sa phone." She turned her attention back to her kausap. "H-Ha? Ahaha, nde ko anak yung binabawalan ko kanina. Believe it or not, un ung guy na sinasabi ko sa iyong nangangailangan ng tulong."

Neji, shaking his head, made an aka-Ninoy pose and gazed at Tenten intently. Animated ang dalaga habang idinedetalye ang mga forseeables na magaganap sa actual na pagdatal ni Hiashi-sama. He couldn't help but notice how high spirits become her—parang nde nya ma-imagine na makikita ang mga mata nitong nde nagliliyab, o kaya ay kumikislap. Her razor-sharp tongue may belie it, pero her delightfully interesting countenance speak volumes about this girl. She's not as opaque as she presumes herself to be.

She's not as stunningly beautiful as some of those girls in Friendster are, but it is her personality that adds character to her plain looks.

"Kung ice cream ako, tunaw na ako."

He snapped out of his trance. Matagal na palang naibaba ng dalaga ang phone at tinititigan na lng cya. Watching him watching her. Napahiya man, he had learned to deal with it coolly. Sa ilang panahong nakasama nya ang dalaga, natutunan nyang totoo ang adage na "ang pikon ay lagging talo". He had to thank her for that one of these days.

"Kung ice cream ka, nde kta hahayaang matunaw. Kinain na kita." He smiled at her vexingly, especially when those telltale blushes crept on her face. Pretty, pretty Tenten…

"E-Eh nde nga ako ice cream eh," she stammered.

"Gusto ko pa rin atang kainin ka." His eyes went on her slightly-parted mouth. Ilang beses na ba nyang naisip ang mga labing yun? For quite some nights, he was drove insane by the thought that those lips deemed his kiss as a jellyfish kiss no jutsu. Daig pa nya ang pinardible ang ego balloon.

Now he was out to see whether she would still think of seafood when he kisses her…

……….

Napaatras c Tenten. She didn't like the way he was looking at her –as if she was really something as detectable as ice cream. Teka, ipokrita naman ata cya kung sasabihin nyang nde nga nya like!

Pero nde nman nya maaatim na ibagsak ang bandera ng mga kababaihan! No way, never, NADA! Pangangatawanan nya ang sinabi nyang nde nya gusto c Hyuuga Neji! Kahit pa ang kyuuut nya pag ngumingiti, o kaya nakakpagpapitlag cya ng puso pag tumatawa. She really liked the way he laughed—there was still a certain level of huskiness in it, making it sound more like a sexy chuckle.

Langya, bakit napunta cya sa sexy? Her eyes widened nang lumapat ang mga daliri nito sa pulso ng leeg nya. Eto na nga ba sinasabi nya eh. Nalibang lng cya ng konti, nde na nya napansing lumapit na sa kanya ang burugudoy na ito!

His head lowered towards herm his piercing gaze roving on her face.

Bago mahuli ang lahat at sisihin nya ang walang kamuwang-muwang na tadhana, itinulak nya ito palayo. "T-Teka, may gagawin pa pla ako…"

"Oh?" Ayun na naman at nakapaskil sa mukha nito ang indulgence nya unti-unti nang nagiging pamilyar sa kanya.

"Y-Yeah. M-May pinanonood kc ako…" She looked at the clock. "A-Ah…Twin Sisters: 100 Señorita. May pogi dun eh."

"Manonood ka pa ng TV eh andito naman ang the real thing?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

"S-Sorry, nde ka c Wallace. Ang kamukha mo, c Aguiluz." Yun lng at lumabas na ng silid ito. Mukha naming nde ito nagulat nang muntik nitong makabangga ang mag-asawa.

Still shaking his head, Neji sat down, intending to recall the fun intimacy he had with the chicharong flower vendor awhile ago. Good Lord knows when did he last have this much fun.

……..

"Maniwala ka sa amin, Anabelle. Lolokohin ka lang ni Peter!" Si Felicity.

"Wag ka nang magkunwaring mabait! Si Peter lang ang nagmamahal sa akin!" Annabelle raised her chin in defiance.

Tenten watched the two characters onscreen interact, pero ala naman dun tlaga ang atensyon nya…okay, minsan andun, lalo na pag zinuzoom c Wallace. Pero mostly, nandun ang isip nya sa muntik nang maganap sa kanila ni Neji.

Aba, fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on Batman! Kung noon, dinaan cya ni Neji sa sindak, well, nde mangyayari yun uli. Not when he is that deliberate, as if confident that she would be putty in his hands. Para na rin nyang niyukaran ang dangal ni Gabriela Silang!

"Kung kc nde ka lang mayabang…" she hissed. She tucked her knees under her chin. "Pero…nde nga rin pla pwede…kc…tingin nya sa akin, plunger sa banyo. Tipong pang-halikan lng. Not papa-ble material, if I say so myself. Subalit…" She cupped her face. "…paano kung…" Napatingin cya sa screen, pagkuwa'y napatili. "Ang kyuuut mo, Wallace! Iwan mo na c Felicity! Sa akin ka na lang!"

…………………….

So in the end ala pa ring na-klaro sa feelings ng dalawa. Nwei, ano na ngayon ang mangyayari pag dumating c Yamanaka Ino sa buhay ng dalawa? Eh pag dumating c Hiashi? Paano kung c Wallace ang dumating? Eto, at marami pang ibang tanong ang sasagutin sa susunod na kabanata ng Chicharong Flower.


	6. Sais

Ang nakaraan sa Chicharong Flower…

Nagsisimula nang magparamdam c Neji kahit na isang linggo pa bago magpiyesta ng tong-its sa sementeryo. Kunsabagay, may naka-display na kasing mga parol sa labas ng ibang bahay, kaya cguro naalog ang brain nya sa kalituhan. C Tenten nama'y magiting na nilalaban ang tawag ng fafa-ble na binata, sa ngalan ng mga kababaihang mana kay Gabriela Silang. Saan hahantong ang mga pangyayaring ire?

Babala: not por da pipol who dislike mush. Tadtad ito ng ganun ngaung chap eh…meron c syao-chan eh, malas nyo (tsk tsk)

_Mabilisan lang: mejo wala sa panahon yung mga na-mention dito kc this was written way back 2004. (Eh ngaun lng nagka-Tagalog category eh hehehe). Kuya Sheo, (magalang ako eh hehehe) prologue lng ang nabasa ko kagabi kc nag-brown out. Mayang gabi na lang ule ha? Ulet, salamat sa mga umaantabay sa Chicharon, with special mention dun sa reader na nanood pa ng Full House. Antabayanan mo c Luigi dun, cutie yun, kahit na nde sang-ayon ang kasambahay ko na maka-Justin._

…………………………..

"Tagal naman. Asar." Neji got up and paced the living room back and forth nervously. Daig pa nya ang nasalisihan ni Santa Claus ng sampung pasko, ito ang naisip ni Tenten habang pinanonood ang binatang sinisira ang antique na marble tiles sa pamamagitan ng excessive unnecessary alay-lakad.

"Neji, maupo ka kaya muna? Baka ma-high blood ka, ikaw rin. Marami nang puhunan ang sakit na yun sa iyo," paalala nya.

He frowned. "Papatayin din naman ako ng chicharon mo sooner or later." He looked at the clock. "Asan na ba yung babaeng Friendster? Sabi nang alas-siyete ang usapan eh! Tingnan mo! 7:08 na, ala pa!"

"Fi-an-cee. Pag-aralan mo nga tawagin nang tama yung fiancee mo. Hala ka, pag nadulas ka sa harap ni Uncle mo, patay ka at ang mga balls mo." She rolled her eyes at that. "Tsaka irog, anong akala mo sa orasan ng lahat ng tao synchronized nang militar? Pasalamat ka nga at may pumatol pa sa advertisement ko eh."

"Eh panong wala, eh dun sa mga pocketbooks ni Hinata, laging may magandang nangyayari sa mga bidang babae pag pumapatol sa mga ganitong klase ng kasunduan. Yung isa ko pa ngang nabasa, nagpa-advertise ng asawa, sa front page ng broadsheet! Halatang disguised na obituaryo lang tuloy yung mga ads," ani Neji, naupo na rin sa wakas. "Mga ganung kwento ang nagtutulak sa mga babae na gumawa ng mga kahibangan, tulad ng pagsagot ng ad mo sa internet."

Tenten had to smile. "Eh Neji, pocketbooks kc yun. Alang magrereklamong mga feminists, kasi patay na ang mga yun sa lipunan na ginagalawan ng mga nobelang yun. Nagbabasa ka nang ganun para kiligin." She grinned some more. "Tsaka bakit ba ka-reklamo mo eh nde ka ba kinilig dun sa nabasa mo?"

"Kinilig pero—" Natigilan si Neji, tapos napasimangot nang napagtanto ang nasabi. Napabunghalit naman ng tawa si Tenten.

"Sori, nabo-bore ako nun! Pinagtripan ko yung pocketbooks, ala ako magawa!" yelled the Hyuuga, ngunit lalo lang natawa ang dalaga. Sa bandang huli, he chose to look away, feigning exasperation kahit na ang gusto nyang gawin ngayung-ngayon ay ipunin lahat ng mga tinamaan ng magaling na mga pocketbooks na yun at itapon sa karagatang Pasipiko. Natuwa pa yung mga pating; may babasahin na sila pag alang Hollywood director na kumukuha ng pictorial nila.

When suddenly, a scene returned to his mind. Napangiti siya, sabay lingon sa tumatawa pa ring babae. "Napansin ko nga pla…dun sa mga binabasa ko, the guy always kisses the girl pag galit ang girl. How come he never does that when the girl is laughing?"

Unti-unti ay natahimik si Tenten. Heavy silence hung in the living room.

"O, napano ka?" he asked, the mocking smile still poised in his lips.

"P-Paano kaya, nang-aakit ka." Tenten tried to inch backwards but his hands were quick to hold her back. She gulped inwardly. "K-Kita mo? Neji, ikaw talaga! Alam ba ito ng angkan mo? Alam ba nilang ang landi mo? Mapanukso ka!"

"Hmm?" He was thoroughly enjoying this.

"N-Neji naman oh…N-Neji, oi…alang…alang…" She watched his face draw closer and closer, sending her heart in a ferris wheel ride. "Alang…ganyanan…" Napapikit na cya sa kawalan ng magawa. Anong salamangkang itim ba meron ang lalaking ito bukod sa pagiging magandang lalaking nito na nagkataong binasbasan ng bukal nang virility?

She opened her eyes and nearly gasped. There was something in his eyes—pero hindi ito ang pamilyar na nang-iinis na titig nito. There was uncertainity in those almost colorless orbs, and yes, even fascination.

He was fascinated with her. Muntik na tuloy siyang hinimatay dun.

"Um…nde ata ako kailangan dito…"

The stranger's voice made them jump aparty quickly. She turned her eyes to the door and saw Yamanaka Ino gazing at them with some amusement. Sa likod nito ay may naghihikab na lalaking mejo pamilyar…

"I-Ikaw yung napagtanungan ko kung saan makikita si Hyuuga Neji, hindi ba?" she suddenly shouted, sabay turo sa lalaki.

Ino turned to her companion. "Kilala mo cya, Shika?"

He shrugged. "In a manner of speaking, oo." He looked measuringly at the pallid-eyed man beside her, tapos ay nagkibit-balikat. "Nakita mo na pala si Hyuuga Neji ay hindi mo man lang binalikan ako para dun sa bilao ko ng chicharon."

Neji looked at her incredulously. "Ibig mong sabihin, may ibang nilalang ka pang pinapatay sa chicharon mo?" He almost sounded hurt, pero almost lang. He was Hyuuga Neji after all. Ala itong abilidad na ma-offend ng kahit ano, save for his kissing ability.

"Tange!" Tenten rolled her eyes. "Ala pa akong nakukuhang baboy eh. Anong gusto mong gawin kong chicharon, yung mga tinda kong gulay?"

Ino cleared her throat. "Um…Miss Tenten, gusto ko lang malaman ang isang bagay: kailangan mo pa ba ang presensya ko dito o hindi?"

"Nde!" si Neji.

"Oo!" si Tenten.

Nagkatinginan clang tatlo. Si Shikamaru ay nakatingin sa kanyang mga kuko.

Neji cleared his throat. "Ang ibig kong sabihin…nde mo kailangang itanong yan. Kaya nga ako nagpalagay ng ad eh."

Ino blinked. "Sure?" She was quietly referring to the scene na naabutan nya.

Tenten was quick to explain. "A-Ah yung tungkol sa kanina…w-wala yuuun! K-Kasi hobby namin ni Neji ang mag-contest ng titigan! K-Kung sino ang unang kukurap, um…pipitikin. Oo! Pipitikin nang masakit na MASAKIT!"

The blonde slowly nodded, mejo naiilang na natatawa. "O-Okay…"

"Tena sa loob! Nagluto ako ng espesyal na putahe para sa inyo!" said the brown-haired girl, nagpatiuna na sa dining room. "Pritong fish!"

"Hanep," nasabi na lang ni Shika, napa-iling.

* * *

"Okay, from the top…" Tenten looked down at her notepad, and then back at the expectant Ino and silent Neji. Si Shikamaru ay nakahiga sa sofa, feeling at home na at home. "Ino, saan kau nagkita ni Neji?"

"Habang papunta akong simbahan para umattend ng kasal ni Hinata," dutifully answered the blonde. "Muntik na nya akong nasagasaan."

"Pagkatapos?" asked the girl.

"Siya ang nakasalo ng bouquet…" Napailing si Shikamaru sa bandang likuran.

Ino sighed. "Wag nyo na lng cya pansinin. Pinilit lang ni Papa na sumama yan sa akin para bantayan ako sa mga lakad ko."

Shika opened one eye. "Ayaw lang nya na maligaw ka ng landas—Uchiha Sasuke-specific na landas."

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Namilog ang mga mata ng dalagang chicharon vendor. "Wooow, asteeeeg! Di ba yun ang nanalo ng Mr. Konoha, tsaka StarTruck grand winner?"

Ino grinned. "OO! Wala nang iba! Ang pogi-pogi nya nooo?"

The males in the room groaned at the same time.

"May hitsura…" Tenten shrugged. "Pogi na tipong habulin ng mga bading…"

Neji coughed. "Ano nangyari pagkatapos kong masalo ang bouquet?" Madilim ang mukha nito, tanda ng displeasure nito sa biglaang shift ng topic.

Ino had no more chance to give a retort to Tenten's statement. "Well, ako ang nagsuot ng garter sa iyo kc alang nagvovolunteer."

Tenten played with her pen, trying to ignore her pounding heartbeat. Ewan ba nya kay Neji at ito pa ang naisip na sitwasyon para sa kunwa-kunwarian nila. Ayon kasi dito ay mas madaling matandaan ang talagang naganap kaysa mga tinahing sitwasyon.

Pero bakit pa itong sitwasyon nila sa lahat ng pwedeng mabanggit?

"Tapos hinatid mo ako pauwi. Ngunit nasunog ang bahay ko pag-uwi. Homeless na ako, so inalok mo ko ng tirahan."

Habang patagal nang patagal ay mas lumalakas ang kabog ng puso ng dalaga. Nde nya pa rin mawari kung ano ang nasa isip ng binata sa pag-concoct sa sitwasyong ganito, pero naiinis siya sa traitorous reaction ng kaloob-looban nya.

_Bakit nya ginagamit ang kwento namin?_

"…Kaya habang ala pa akong makukuhang sariling bahay, pinadito mo na lang ako!" Ino ended cheerfully. "Nakuha ko ba, Tenten?" Her forehead creased nang makita na nasa malayo nakatanaw ang kunoichi. "Tenten?"

Dun nagising ang dalaga. She forced a smile kahit alam nyang ngiting-Akamaru ang lumitaw sa mukha nya. "O-Oo." Tumayo cya at tumalikod na, stretching. "T-Teka…dun muna ako sa harap ng TV…"

"Tapos na yung Twin Sisters, di ba?" tanong ni Neji.

"O-Oo…p-pero m-may bago naman akong sinusubaybayan…Snow Angel." She didn't dare turn their way, especially at Neji. She was just to afraid to give him even a glimpse of how much it affected her that he didn't think she was good enough to play the role of his fiancee….kahit na sa laro lang. "S-Sige…"

She heard Neji call her name, pero nde nya pinansin. Nakakainis kasi ang mga mata nya eh…namamasa na eh.

…………………………..

Mga isang oras at kalahati ang nakalipas ay biglang bumukas ang lock ng kuwarto ni Tenten. Dahil ang atensyon nya ay nakapako sa pinanonood nya, isang simpleng "Pasok!" na lang ang sinabi nya. Baka si Hinata lang, dinalhan cya ng miryenda. Ubod kc ng thoughtful ng misis ni Uzumaki Naruto.

Pero ang pinsan ng misis ni Uzumaki Naruto ang umupo sa tabi nya, tahimik.

She tried to ignore him—maganda na ang laban ng swordie na matapang at ng Dopel—pero mukhang mahihirapan cya. His silence was pressuring her to speak up.

And speak up she did. "Yan si Roan. Ang galing nya! Pinatay nya yung CT Manager."

"Nice," he said. "Anong jutsu nya?"

"Wala namang espesyal. May magnum break siya, pero nde ko pa nakita ang Bash or Provoke nya."

"Ah." Animo nama'y alam ng binata kung ano ang Bash o Provoke. Nanahimik muli sila.

Nag-commercial, at oras na para makita naman nya ang minamahal nyang si Kogure. At dahil ang remote ay nasa kabilang side ni Neji, wala na cyang choice kundi lingunin ito. "Paabot nung remote control."

He shrugged, and then handed the device to her. She took it, but as she was about to withdraw her hand, his finger pressed on the power button. The screen went black. With that, he threw the remote towards the door.

"N-Neji, wala ka talagang manners and right conduct!" She looked at the distance between her bed and the control. Malayo. Nakakatamad tumayo.

Pero kesa manatili sa isang lugar na vulnerable cya sa binata, magpapakasipag na lang siya.

She was about to get up when he spoke up.

"Tenten, stay still."

She didn't know why, but the soft words commanded her whole body to submit to him.

"Isang oras mahigit na kaming nagrerehearse ni Ino ng gagawin," he began.

"O-O kamusta yung training?" She looked at the clock. Tapos na ang commercial nyan. Baka sinagasaan na ng Nightmare sina Takius. She secretly wished that the acolyte would just die. Kaso nga lang sadyang in love ang creator ng series nito sa kanya, at laging nakasaklolo ang swordie Roan na strangely ay kaboses ng asawa ng pinsan ng nakaupo sa tabi nya.

"Nde ako makapag-concentrate."

"Ket?" she asked, eyes on the screen. Sana awtomatikong bumukas yung TV at ilipat nito ang sarili sa pinanonood nya. Kaso baka naman ang lumabas ay tubig mula sa balon. She shook her head, nangingilabot.

"Nde mo ba narinig ang sinabi ko?" Neji yelled suddenly.

"H-Ha?" She looked up, napupuno ng "Seven days…" ang kanyang isip. Bkit kc nagpaka-tapang tapang pa cya at pinanood sa sine nang mag-isa yung pelikulang yun eh. Japanese version pa naman ang nakita nya.

"I said, I…forget it." He got up, mukhang nabuwiset sa kawalan nya ng atensyon dito. He reached for the TV and pressed it on. Nakalabas na ng Geffen Tower ang mga bida.

Neji was about to head for the door when she got up and turned the TV off. Wala na rin naman eh, tapos na palabas. Nunca nyang panoorin si Hero at Sandara na kumakanta ng We Are the Stars.

"Neji, sige na, makikinig na ako. Ano ba yun?" she asked, following him towards the hallway.

"Nde na. Salamat na lang. Ayoko na."

"Neji…"

"Lubayan mo na ako."

"Napakamaramdamin mo naman."

"Sabi nang iwanan mo na ako eh!" he barked.

She blinked, and then turned away, shrugging.

Nahimasmasan naman ang binata. "Tenten…"

She turned to him warily. "Ano yun?"

"Nde ko magawa ang rehearsal namin ni Ino nang mabuti. Something is holding me back," he confessed at last.

She frowned. "Bakla ka?"

He groaned. "No, syempre hinde."

"Naninigurado lang." Kung nagkataon, sabay silang magdadalamhati nung sekyu ng subdivision na ito.

"I can't stop thinking about you."

The words made her whole world stop its revolution. She slowly turned back to him, heart pounding again.

Her gaze was met by his own sincere and frustrated one.

"K-Kung iniisip mo na kinulam kita, h-hindi yun…"

"May solusyon ako," he said quickly. "Baka sakali, matapos na ito."

"Let's hear it." She hugged herself. Nde katulad nang takot nya kay Sadako kanina, ngayon naman ay anticipation at excitement na ang nananalaytay sa kanya.

"I want to kiss you…again." His voice was firm and steady, but there was a surge of urgency in it too. "Baka sakali…pag nasatisfy na ang curiosity ko, bumalik na ako sa normal."

Unti-unti ay pinanumbalikan na siya ng sense of reality. "A-Ano ako, disease? Temporary obstacle to the normal functioning of your system, ganun?"

"Wala akong sinasabing ganyan."

"Ganun din yun!" she snapped, eyes crinkling in anger. "Pampagulo ba ako sa buhay mo, ganun ba yun?"

Ngaun ay malinaw na ang frustration sa mukha nito. "Stop putting words into my mouth!"

"Because you can't be man enough to tell me the truth!" She whirled around, but he, as usual, had anticipated her move. His hand roughly grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him.

"OK, gusto mo ng katotohanan?" Naniningkit na rin mga mata nito. "Naiinis ako sa sarili ko na hinalikan pa kita. Mula noon, hanggang ngayon, nde ko makalimutan iyon!"

"Dahil para kang dikya kung manghalik, at natapakan ang ego mo, ganun?" she hissed. "Aba eh, masama ka palang tapatin ng katotohanan no? Nagkakasakit ka pag sinasabihan ng totoo!"

"You're lying," he said through gritted teeth. "I can see it in your eyes every time. You want my kiss. You ache for it, damn it!"

"Ang kapal mo!" Parang gusto nang sumabog nang dibdib nya sa sama ng loob. Ganun ba tlaga cya? Gusto nga rin ba talaga nya ang lalaking ito?

"Tenten…" She nearly jumped when she felt the gentleness that replaced his voice, and the feathery touch of his fingertips on her cheeks. His husky voice was murmuring softly. "Sorry…so sorry…I didn't…I didn't mean to…"

"H-Ha?" Nadala yata siya sa English ng binatang ito at nakalimutan na nya ang sitwasyon nila.

"H-Hindi ko…sinasadya…" His eyes were troubled, that was for sure. Iilang beses ba nyang nakitang nagpalit ng emosyon ang mga mata nito? Tawa at inis lang ang alam nyang kakayahan nito. Apparently, she was wrong, He could look so soulful when he was looking like this.

"I-Iyak?" She absent-mindedly touched her cheeks, and yes, indeed she was crying. "H-Ha…ahahaha…b-bakit ako iiyak? N-Napuwing lang ako…ikaw ba naman eh iiyakan ko? Irog kita eh." But she sniffled. This was followed by streams of incoherent words of her stupid, stupid heart. Mostly his name, and profanities in between.

And he only hugged her more, whispering apologies. There and then she knew he was lovable…very, very lovable. He was, in fact, capable of making her fall in love with a mere snap of his finger.

Which he already did.

And God, ang tanga-tanga talaga nya. Wala cyang pinagkaiba sa mga babae sa pocketbooks at telenovelas na pinagtatawanan nya noon. She was downright pathetic.

And she wasn't sure if she would still have the guts to look at him in the eye ever again.

"Tenten?" She nearly punched him for breaking the silence, pero ala na cyang magagawa. She rubbed her eyes and forced a cheerful smile.

"S-Sige, balik na ako sa loob. Manonood ako ng 24 Oras…baka andun si Carlo Lorenzo."

"Teka…"

"Pakisabi na lang kay Hinata, cya na magluto muna ha? Itutuloy ko na ang nood ko hanggang I-Witness eh." Yun lang at walang lingon-lingon na cyang umalis.

Never look back. Ayaw na nyang mauntog uli.

* * *

Hehe, heavy drama at mush ne? Sencya naaa! - Nwei, abang-abang na lang sa nalalapit na katapusan ng Chicharon! Ilang servings na lang po

itutuloy…


	7. Siyete

Ang nakaraan sa Chicharong Flower…

Napagtanto na sa wakas ni Tenten ang katotohanang hindi makita-kita ng salamangkerang naka-piring: iniibig na nga nya ang kanya sanang uutangan lamang ng chicharon. Ngunit dahil isa itong telenobela, natural nde magiging madali ito para sa kanya. Kailangan nya munang umani ng sangkaterbang kamalasan, mamatayan ng kapamilyang kapuso, matuklasan na cya ay ampon lamang at isa plang heredera, ma-kidnap, madala sa ospital taglay ang amnesia, magka-loveteam ng iba na kanyang pangangakuan ng kasal pero syempre nde nman matutupad dahil may tunay syang irog, at not to mention na luluha muna cya ng ilog.

Pero dahil nde naman kc cya sa heredera talaga at magulang nga nya sa dugo at DNA tests si Ginoo at Ginang Sarapen, bale ibang klaseng problema ang haharapin ng ating dalagang maglalako.

Ang pagdatal ni G. Hyuuga, at ang pagpapatibay sa planong kasal-kasalan ni Bb. Yamanaka at ni G.Neji.

OK, tara let's na sa kwento!

………………………………………………………

"Teka…" Napatigil si Neji nang kanyang matanawan ang isang plato ng Lucky Me Pansit Canton sa mesa, nakahain. Parang tatawid sa kalsada ang binata sa pagtingin-tingin sa paligid, hinahanap ang kanyang pinsang si Hinata. Imposible namang yung isang kasambahay nya ang nagluto ng instant canton nang walang sabaw…

Tenten entered the room, holding a platter of rice. "Neji kong nag-iisang guwapong Orc sa mundo, kain na." She placed the rice down. "Oi, sabi ko, mangan ta na."

"I-Ikaw…ang nagluto nyan?" Parang doubting Thomas pa ang binata—sanay cyang sa chicharon, pritong fish, at balut lang umiikot ang mga ulam na likha ng mga kamay ng dalaga.

"Wag mo namang maliitin ang talents ko," she said, her hands on her hips. "Ngayon kc ay D-day para sa iyo, as in Dedz. Baka sabihin mo naman na nde kta sinusuportahan. Pagbutihin nyo ni Miss Ino, kung hindi, pipilitin ka ng uncle mo na gumawa ng censored-censored sa kanyang sariling babae."

"Don't remind me." Kumuha na ng tinidor at kutsara ang binata, saka naupo. Kinuha ang mainit-init pang plato ng canton saka ininspeksyon ito para sa sunog o kaya kulang sa luto na bahagi.

"Neji, ngayon ka lang ba nakakita ng noodles sa tanang buhay mo?" she snapped.

Tumikim ang binata, pagkuwa'y nanlalim ang gitla sa noo. Kumagat uli, ngumuya, pagkuwa'y napabuntunghininga. "Sabi ko na nga ba…."

Nagtatakang tumitig ang dalaga dito.

"Ni nde mo nilagyan ng seasonings eh." Dali-daling inabot ng binata ang toyo sa tabi, saka nilagyan ang canton.

"Sorry, taong cute lang, nagkakamali." She rolled her eyes. "Malay ko bang magluto ng canton? Nde naman ako nabubuhay sa canton."

"May instructions nman eh…sa pakete."

"Sinira ko na eh."

"Lahat?"

"Oo!"  
He groaned. "Asar…" Binudburan naman nito sunod nang kaunting mantika ang canton.

She winced, and then sighed. "Fine, fine. Idadagdag ko na sa cooking lessons ko ang paggawa ng instant pancit canton na babago sa respeto mo sa akin bilang babae."

"Fine, fine." Pinagpatuloy na nito ang marahang pagsubo sa pagkain.

She seized the chance para magnakaw ng tingin dito. Simula ng kanyang outburst ay wala nang binanggit si Neji na kahit ano tungkol sa nangyari. Parang…wala lang. Nde naman nya mabanggit dito ang paksa dhil baka naman maliit na bagay lang yun para dito.

Pero sa kanya, sa kamalasang taglay, ay hindi. Akala nya, first love na nya si Andres Bonifacio—nde pla. Mabugnot man ang kanilang fanatical na History teacher na humubog sa pananampalataya niya sa kagalingan ni Andy Boni, nde magawa nang Katipunerong ito na mapalukso sa kanyang lalamunan ang kanyang puso tuwing nagpaparamdam ang romantic tension sa pagitan nila ni Neji.

So one thing is settled: unrequited love ito. Solo flight ang feelings nya. Ang daya ng buhay. Buti pa ang mga alaga ni Noah, may sweetums sa 40 days nilang cruise. Eh cya, ang cute at ang bait nya, bakit nde magkaroon ng love life? Kelangan ba nyang mag-antay uling gawing swimming pool ang planeta bago nya mahanap ang kanyang ligaya?

She sighed. Pero…napapasaya naman cya ni Neji. Sobra. Kahit noong una, daig pa ang may menopause kung singhalan cya, she couldn't deny na yun ang mas nagbigay sa kanya ng determinasyong makalapit ang binata. At feeling nya, nagbunga kahit papaano ang kanyang ipinaglalabang adhikain—na maaari ding matunaw ang Antartica kahit paunti-unti.

May sense of humor na nga ito kahit papaano eh. Kala nya, ultimate achievement na nyang napatawa nya ang aso nung kapitbahay nya. Mas mahirap si Neji, pero ibang klaseng triumph ang nadama nya nang kanyang nakitang sumilay ang tunay na nngiti sa face ng binata for the first time ever. Daig pa nya ang nanalo sa sweepstakes kahit na hindi pa cya nanalo kahit kelan.

Pero dahil sa dami ng naprosesong mga bagay-bagay sa isip nya, kanyang nakalimutan na supposed to be, nakaw na sulyap lang ang gagawin nya.

Subalit huli na—nakatitig na rin sa kanya si Neji.

She blinked, and then smiled. Naks, kamukha na naman nya si Akamaru, feeling nya.

"O bakit?" he asked.

"Ang ganda ko kc," she replied.

"Pano mo nasabi, nakatingin ka sa akin?"

"N-Nakatingin ba ako sa iyo?" She forced a careless laugh. "Natigilan lang kc ako. Naghihinagpis ako para sa mga nde kcng-adorable ko…tulad mo."

"Talaga lng?" He pushed his plate away. Simot ang canton, in fairness. "But you adore me so much."

"Pano mo nasabi, eh nde naman ikaw ang nasa likod ng Madonna and Child paintings, no. Bakit kita I-aadore?"

The corner of his mouth twitched. "You tell me."

She leaned on the kitchen cupboard. "Neji, Neji. Nangako ako sa sarili kong nde kta aawayin ngayon, kaya tatahimik na ako."

"Break it then."

"'Yoko nga. Anong thrill manira ng pangako kung ini-eencourage ako?" she asked, smiling impishly. "Akin na nga plato mo. Nahihiya ka pang humingi ng isang serving pa eh, halata namang gutom ka pa."

He laughed quietly. "Yes, gutom nga lang siguro ako."

"Kung nauuhaw ka, yung sabaw na lang ng canton—"

"Nde, cge, salamat na lang."

She entered the kitchen, holding Neji's plate, nang kanyang narinig na may pumasok. Sa pag-aakalang sina Hinata at Naruto na yun na naaatasang sunduin si Hiashi, lumabas cya agad-agad.

And then her face fell. Ino was standing by the doorway, mukhang diyosa ng kagandahang bumaba mula sa alapaap para magsabog ng karikitan sa daigdig.

Without meaning to, her eyes fell on her own outfit na mejo madusing na rin. Lalo tuloy cyang nanlumo—cya naman, mukhang alalay ng bathala ng underworld, sanhi na rin sa pagkababad nya sa kusina, pinipilit makuha ang timpla ng tsaa ni Neji na tulad ng ginagawa ni Hinata. Ilang oras nga rin siya doon, at naka-ilang daan na rin cyang nauubos na dahon pero nde pa rin nya makuha ang timpla tlaga.

Saka lang nya naaalala ang brand ng instant tea na nasa ref iniwan ni Hinata kaninang umaga. Kaya tuloy, pansit canton lang ang naihanda nya para kay Neji.

"Hi!" she greeted, beaming. Lalo tuloy cyang nanliit: pwede nang tropeo sa dental clinic ang mga ngiti nito.

May isa pang pumasok sa pintuan. Cyempre, ang dakilang alalay ng dalaga, si Nara Shikamaru.

Ino pointed to the bag that her alalay was carrying. "May dala akong breakfast para sa iyo, Neji. Sabi mo kahapon, paborito mo ang crispy banana rolls."

"Nagluto siya ng turon," explained Shika grumpily.

"Salamat." He nodded, and then got up to pull out a seat for Ino. "Kumain ka muna ng agahan. Maya-maya lang, darating na ang Uncle ko from Brunei."

"Anong ginagawa nya sa Brunei?" asked the blonde, eyes wide.

"Frustrated entertainer," ani Neji, shrugging.

Si Tenten naman ay dali-daling kinuha ang mga turon kay Shikamaru. "Ayos! May agahan na tau! Tamang-tama, kc nde pa ako nakapagluto."

The Hyuuga's forehead creased. "Akala ko ba may canton—"

"Akala ko rin, pero napagtanto ko na ang aking kamalian," she quipped, pagkuwa'y bumalik na sa kusina. Mejo makirot ang dibdib nya kahit alam nyang ala cyang family history ng coronary thrombosis, pero of course, alang kinalaman ito kay Neji, Ino, at sa mga sirkumstancya.

Syempre, wala.

At syempre alang kinalaman ito sa gutay-gutay na turong inihandog nya sa hapag-kainan maya-maya.

…………………………………

Ilang oras ang nakalipas ay bumusina na ang kalesang pag-aari ng pamilyang Hyuuga. Napalundag ang lahat, lalo na ng may mga nagmamadali nang mga footsteps na patungo na sa living room.

Naghihintay na sina Neji sa loob, samantalang si Tenten ay nasa may kusinang karatig lang ng living room, nag-iinit ng tubig para sa Nescafe Ice nya. Kahit ano pa ang sabihin ng commercial, ang kape ay dapat pa rin mainit, or else, uminom ka na lang sana ng Chocolait.

Pero napasilip cya sa loob nang bumukas na ang pinto at pumailanlang na ang isang dumadagundong boses na mala-dubber ang dating.

"Neji! My one and only nephew in the whole country of this world we live in!" Masayang bati ni Hyuuga Hiashi. Kasunod nito ang mag-asawa, may dalang mga Duty-Free bags at mga balikbayan boxes and packages.

"Hello, Uncle Hyuuga-sama," magalang na bati ng binata, making Tenten pause dreamily. Mr. Suave-ish din pala ang lalaking ito kung nanaiisin nito. "I trust that your trip home had been free of hassles."

Hiashi laughed. "Op kors! It was freedom!"

Tenten's face darkened. Nde nya alam kung c Naruto ang nahawa dito o vice versa; basta parang xerox copy talaga nito ang son-in-law.

"So…is this your beautiful wife?" His eyes turned to Tenten, na nakatago sa may potted plant. She blinked, tapos napatayo, blushing.

"Not my wife," corrected Neji. "But she can be very beautiful, Uncle."

Malay ba nya kung palabok lng ni Neji yun, pero sutil ang puso nya't kinilig agad.

"So if she's not your wife, then she's your husband?"

"Nde po, Uncle." He gestured to Ino.

"So she is your husband?" turo nito kay Ino, prompting Shika to snicker. After shooting a death glare at her dakilang alalay, Ino quickly began to use her charms.

"Ako po si Yamanaka Ino, ang nakatakdang pakakasalan ng pamangkin nyo po." At nagsimula na itong magkuwento nang tungkol sa sarili. Matamang nakinig ang matanda, habang si Tenten nama'y unti-unting bumalik sa kusina.

"Hold up!" sigaw bigla ng matanda, startling all of them. "Hold everything for one madapaking moment plis!" He turned to the chicharon vendor. "Bkit ka naman lalayo, hija? Ikaw ang susunod na magkukuwento ng buhay mo. Tell us the story of your existence, and how you came to be in this cruel world we live in."

She stammered. "P-Pareho din po ng sa anak nyo. Napagkamalang lalaki ng nanay ko ang tatay ko, at napagkamalang lalaki ng tatay ko ang nanay ko. Pagkakamali po ako. I-I mean, baka nde tulad ng kay Hinata pero…kwan…nde po ako produkto ng in vitro fertilization. T-That's how I came to be po."

"No. I understand your origins. But tell me what happened after you came to be."

"P-Po?" Napakunot-noo si Tenten. Bakit cya ang nasa hot seat eh nde nman cya ang fiancee sa kwento? "N-Nagpapakulo pa po ako ng tubig."

"The water will boil without you, young lady," ani Hiashi.

"And the kitchen will burn down without me po," she replied, sweatdropping.

"O cge, samahan na kita sa loob." Hiashi got up and went to the kitchen, at napasunod na lang c Tenten.

Napatayo si Ino, shocked to the core. "Ano ba yan! Ini-snub ang beauty ko!"

Neji got up too, but he wasn't troubled dahil mukhang nde ito naniwala na fiancee nga nya si Ino. Mas malaki ang problema nya ngayon—baka pinagnanasaan ng kanyang uncle si Tenten!

He clenched his fists. Ah nde. Mangyari na ang mangyari. Bumagsak man ang bagong kapayapaang namuo sa pagitan ng Branch at Main family ay wala na cyang pakialam.

"Subukan nya lang kantiin ni daliri ng babaeng yun…" His eyes blazed as he proceeded to go to the kitchen as well. "Makikita nya…"

Naruto patted him. "Calm down, bro-in-law! Listen to us first before you make your mistakes."

Hinata quickly intervened nang makita na ala sa mood ang pinsan para sa magiting na Ingles ng asawa. "K-Kuya Neji, ganito po yun…ideya ito ni Naruto…at…" She began to explain to everyone in the room, including the pissed off Ino and snickering Shika, the details of Naruto's idea. In the end, madilim ang mukha ni Neji, nakatawa sina Shika at Ino, at naka-smile ng konti si Hinata. Si Naruto ay nag thumbs up.

"Trust me, Bro-in-law. Trust never breaks, tanungin mo pa si Hinata…"

"Manahimik ka!" he snapped.

………………………………………………………

"Gimme a cup of your concoction too, young lady," ani Hiashi, animo royalty na nakaupo sa kitchen table.

She obliged. After giving him his own cup, naupo na cya at tumingin sa inumin, wondering what was in the mind of the man.

"Tenten is your name, am I correct?" asked Hiashi. Nde pa cya nakasagot ay nagpatuloy na ito. "Your name was brought up several times by my daughter. Usually I do not care, but I'm not usual anymore."

She blinked.

"So I'm unusual, so I care already. Neji is unusual too."

Yung huli lang ang naintindihan nya nang mabuti. Neji IS unusual. One in a millionth of a million. He was THAT special.

"I know that he may be unhappy, so the idea of him having a baby struck me."

"P-Po?" Na-struck din siya.

"I mean, that he has his own family…children to take care of him." He sipped his iced coffee na mainit, tapos ngumiti. "But let me tell you that I was not fooled by my nephew."

"A-Ano po ang ibig nyong sabihin?" she asked, kinabahan.

"I know he was telling the whole truth when he said he met someone special, but he lied. Mejo." He grinned and cocked his head towards the living room. "The woman he introduced was not the one he really met."

"H-Ha?" anas nya.

"I would not have noticed, but when I asked him about you, the amount of gentleness in his voice did it. I realized that it was you all along." Hiashi smiled. "He said he found you beautiful. The eyes of my clan can see through anything, pero nde kami bastos. Anyway, the tongue of our clan is used solely for truth, except pag honeymoon…"

She sweatdropped. Mejo manyak-ish in fairness.

"I think you will be good for him."

"P-Pero…"

"Tigil!"

Napalingon ang dalawa sa likuran. Nakatayo doon si Neji, sa likod sina Hinata et al.

Ang binatang Hyuuga ay nakasalubong ang mga kilay. "Sabihin mo na ang buong katotohanan din, Uncle."

"Katotohanan?" The man eyed him. "What katotohanan, my nephew?"

Neji groaned, and then pointed a finger at him. "Na ikaw ay isang IMPOSTOR!"

"Gasp!" ani Tenten, pero mukhang cya lang ang nagulat. Teka, wait a madapaking minute. Anong nagaganap na kababalaghan dito?

Anong katotohanan ang tinatago ng matandang inakusahang impostor? At bakit cya tinawag na impostor? Higit sa lahat, magsusuot na rin ba c Krystala ng damit na mala-Darna para cya maging cool?

Itutuloy…


	8. Otso

Ang nakaraan sa Chicharong Flower…

Nagkita na sina Hiashi at Neji, ngunit parang mas type ng matandang Hyuuga si Tenten kaysa kay Ino! At sa climax ng nakaraang kabanata ay tinawag ni Neji ang kanyang uncle na isang impostor! Bakheet? May evil twin brother c Hiashi? Ibig sabihin, ampon lang ang daddy ni Neji? O ang totoo ay triplets tlaga ang mga ama nina Hinata, at nde lang alam ni Kishimoto yun? Pero bago natin tuluyang guluhin ang storyline ng Naruto, tumuloy na tau sa kabanatang ito…

……………………………………………………………………..

Napatayo si Hyuuga Hiashi, a look of disbelief on his wrinkled face. "How could you say such terrible things, my nephew? How could you think of me as a feke?"

"Fake," corrected Ino wanly.

"Feke!" sigaw nina Hiashi at Naruto.

"Suko na ko," buntung-hininga ni Shikamaru, saka naupo sa malapit na chair para matulog na lang, tulad nang ginagawa nya pag ang palabas na sa TV ay Daisy Siyete.

Napailing si Neji. "Alam na namin lahat ang katotohanan—"  
"Ako hinde!" ani Tenten, visible sa mukha ang damdamin nyang litong-lito.

"—kaya lumabas ka na sa balatkayo mong yan." Neji crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Ikaw si…"

"Gasp!" si Tenten.

Pumunta si Naruto at hinablot ang mukha ni Hiashi, saka hinila, revealing the self-confessed Pinakamagandang Lalaki sa Balat ng Tinalupan na Chickenjoy.

Napamaang ang lahat. "Eddie Gil!"

Ang presidente ng Pilipinas daw ay ngumiti nang matamis, sabay suklay sa kanyang pilukang itim.

Neji glared at his cousin's husband. "Akala ko ba—"

Si Naruto ay napangiwi. "You example of a son of a gun! You are already exposed, and yet you still try to hide your true colors!"

"Bakit example?" tanong ni Tenten kay Hinata.

"Mapagkunwari."

Hinablot ni Naruto muli ang maskarang tumatabing sa mukha ng mystery ama ni Hinata. "Magpakilala ka na—Paolo Santos!" Hinablot muli nito ang maskara. "Mike Enriquez!" And another mask fell off. "Richard Gomez!" And another one. "GM Praetor!" And yet another one. "FPJ! Sabi ko na nga ba't buhay ka pa eh! Hindi ata puwede mamatay ang bida sa pelikula no!"

Hinata pulled her Panday-fanatical husband back, and then smiled at the pretender gently. "Sige na, Sir Gai, magpakilala ka na."

"Sir Gai!" ani Tenten, kunot noo. Sino na naman yun?

"Oh my gulay!" Napabuntunghininga si FPJ, saka inalis ang maskara. "I would have succeeded, if not for you meddling kids."

"Ano bang ginagawa mo dito, Gai?" tanong ni Neji, frowning. He didn't like the idea of him being toyed by his former teacher, nor did he like the idea of his secretly cherished movie idol speaking in English. Pero sabi na nga ba nya't kahina-hinala na mas malala ang English ni Hiashi-sama kaysa dati…mas malala pa kay Naruto.

"Sino si Gai?" pangungulit ni Tenten. Ano ang kinalaman ng mukhang retarded na bondying na ito na ipinaganak atang walang fashion IQ sa buhay ng guwapong binatang nag-aalaga ng baboy sa bakuran?

Gai lifted his trembling arms towards the scowling Neji. "Neji, come to me. I am your father."

"Noooo!" sigaw ni Tenten, aghast. Ibig sabihin, possible cyang malahian ng mga genes na kamukha ng sa Gai na ito? My gaaaad namaaan!

The sensei grinned. "Joke!" He cheerfully punched the soldier of his student. "This young man with the burning apoy of youth is my adopted and surrogate son. I am his surrogate father. I adopted and surrogated him as my own, but he is too shy to adopt and surrogate me as his own too."

"Dati po cyang guro ni Kuya Neji sa taijutsu, kung fu, karate, judo, a-at…" pagbibigay-impormasyon ni Hinata, sabay tingin sa dark-faced na pinsan.

"Ballroom dancing! Hahaha!" Maito Gai's grinning face was finally revealed, to the dismay of Neji. "Do you still remember the dip we did? Hahaha!"

"Naibaon ko na nga sa limot, hinukay mo pa," masama ang loob na turan ni Hyuuga Neji, kitang-kita sa mukha ang hinagpis na sinapit sa kabanatang iyon ng buhay nya.

"Well, student of mine, I've heard about your problem. Your cousin-in-law here called up my office—"

"Office!" Nagulantang si Neji. "Anong office?"

"Oh, you don't know? I work as a professional hair stylist in Hollywood!"

"Ano!" He secretly prayed that Gai's hands hadn't touched Steven Seagull's hair yet. Idol nya din yun eh.

"I have handled many hairs, not as nice and shiny as mine and yours, but…but they have many, many hairs!" narrated the teacher cheerfully. "I even provided my service to this sterling rising Hollywood actor named Janjalani, and his sidekick, Abaya! I am very famous, you know."

Ino sighed. "So pano na po uli kau nakarating dito?"

"Anyway, your cousin-in-law called me up, telling me that you're too bugnutin, and that you need a lovelife so that you won't be bugnutin anymore. But since you will not listen to me, I don't know why you won't anyway, I decided to be a feke!" explained Gai cheerfully. "And since Hiashi is dead, I hope he didn't mind that I used his identity! Haha!"

Hinata sighed, nagdarasal na nde multuhin ang taong ito ng kanyang ama. "Pero Sir Gai, sana naman po, naisip nyo na nde nyo po maloloko ang Kuya Neji ko. Nangako na po cya dati sa harap ng puntod ng ama ko po na magiging guardian ko cya."

"Puntod ng tatay mo yun?" ani Neji, tapos napangiwi. "Oo nga pala, nakalimutan ko." He turned to the married couple, pahiya. "Bket nde nyo cnabi agad sa akin? Bakit hinayaan nyo akong mag-panic at maghanap ng fiancée kung alam nyo naman pla ang buong hubad na katotohanan?" Parang lalapa ng dalawang dosenang Jollibee Champ ang itsura ng binata.

Hinata cowered behind her hubby, na mukhang nde nabalisa sa lalaking Hyuuga. "K-Kuya Neji, patawad. Nagawa lang kc namin yun kc…"

Naruto grinned. "There, there, cousin so lawful. Please understand. Your teacher promised us Balikbayan bags if we promise to recuperate with him."

"Stupeeeeed!" ani Gai, pointing his finger at the idiot who berated the English language. "It's shoulds be corporate! Does you understands me?"

Tenten turned to Hinata and the bags she was carrying. "Puro noodles lang laman nyan eh. Baka naman relief goods lang yan na dinampot sa Thailand."

"Kahit bilhin mo rin naman sa tindahan eh madalas, galing den yun sa relief goods center," sabat ni Shikamaru.

"Well, nevertheless, I have succeeded, right?" ani Gai, tila proud na proud sa sarili. "I was able to serve my purpose—to give Neji the ini..ini…initiativity? initialization? Initia—"

"Initiative," salo ni Tenten.

Gai smiled. "Exactly what my tongue forgot to pronounce." He continued. "Thanks to me, you had the inishatib to fall in love!"

"I do NOT need an initiative!" snapped Neji. "Malaki na ako. Alam ko na ang kelangan at nde ko kelangan."

"You know it alright, but you don't accept it." Gai shook his head. "Alam mo, you know, ever since you were little, your pride and your heart had always find it difficult to reconcile with each other. They keep on banging and banging on each other, like cymbals in the musikos. This led to your psychological disorder called bugnutin."

"Ha?" ang tanging nasabi ng Byakugan-using na binata.

"Tapos, when you're bugnutin, you're not fun to be with anymore," sumbong pa ni Naruto. "Your head is always hot, and you keep on shouting and shouting even when the problem is only very small…"

"And when you're shouting and shouting, you disrupt the peace and order of your home," ani Hinata. "Hindi ka ba nag-aalala sa pamangkin mo?" She touched her womb. Napangiwi cya at ang konsensya nya.

"Tsaka alam mo Neji—" ani Gai.

"Tama na!" sigaw ng binata. Ano ito, open forum ukol sa hinaing ng bayan laban sa kanya?

"Anyway, the point is," ani Gai, bawi agad. "When you started feeling love, you started to act less bugnutin. You started smiling more often, even if nothing is funny. Oh wait, is that good news, or another psychological disorder?"

"Kuya Neji, mas naipakita mo ang humanity mo simula nang nakilala mo si Ate Tenten," salo ni Hinata smilingly.

Immediately, his pale eyes went to the chicharon vendor, na speechless din. Humanity? Love? Nde nya alam yun. Pero aminado cya na parang mas gumaan ang mundo simula nang kanyang nakilala ang dalagang ito. If humanity meant learning to laugh at the little hassles in life…if love meant eating high cholesterol food just to appreciate the blushing cook…

His eyes softened. Yes, maybe Tenten was closer to his heart than he wants to admit.

Naruto nudged Hinata. "See that? That's how I looked at you the first time I realized na mahal ko na pala ang dakila kong stalker."

"Stalker?"

"Hehe. That's how I call you then."

Gai beamed approvingly. Finally, his student understood the value of acceptance. Ngayon, kung maiintindihan nito ang value ng recommended hair conditioner nya eh masaya at fulfilled na ang dakilang guro sa career nya.

Shikamaru's head raised wearily. "Tapos na ba? Uwian na?"

…………………………………………………

"So sa bandang huli, nauwi din pala sa wala ang lahat ng pinaghirapan ko," ani Tenten habang silang dalawa ni Neji ay nakaupo sa bubungan, nagtotong-its sabay kain ng butong-pakwan at Boy Bawang.

Kumuha si Neji sa stack ng isang baraha. "Hayaan mo na. Nabayaran ko na pala si Ino para sa efforts."

"Hinihingi nya pa rin ata cel mo eh," grumbled the chicharong flower cook, kinuha ang hulog ni Neji sabay labas ng dalawa pang King.

"Oo. Sila daw ang bahala sa flowers ko pag sinipa ko na ang balde," wika ng Hyuuga habang lihim na pinapagalitan ang sarili. Dapat kc, yung nilaglag nya eh yung Jack spade.

"Pano nyan?" tanong ni Tenten, sabay hulog ng Queen spade.

Ang sama ng tingin ni Neji sa King spade na nasa bahay ni Tenten. Muli cyang bumunot sa stack. "Aling nyan?" He then remembered it. "Aaah. Oo, wag ka mag-alala dun sa chicharon mo. Susundin ko pa rin ang napag-usapan natin. Bukas, ipapadala ko na ang lahat ng mga baboy sa matador."

"P-Pero…" Hindi naman yun ang nais itanong ng dalaga. "P-Paano tayo?" Her eyes shook in uncertainity. He kissed her, and even if natahimik cya kanina bigla nang I-suggest nina Hinata na bagay cla, di ba ibig sabihin nun, may interes sa kanya ito?

"Tayo?" Neji looked puzzled. "Sasama pa ba tayo sa magkakatay? Antayin na lang natin dito—" Nagulat ito nang itapon sa mukha nya ang mga baraha. "T-teka, Tenten! Bakit ba?"

"Ewan ko sau!" she yelled, grumpily jumping down from the roof to the second floor of the mansion.

"Tenten!"

She looked up at the roof, eyes crinkled in annoyance. "Ano?"

He pointed to the cards. "Tong-its na pla ako." And he nearly died with her glare, if looks could really kill. He could only watch as the girl entered the hallway. "Ano ba yun…kanina, nag-totong-its lang kami, tapos bigla, lumayas. Mga babae tlaga, oo…"

Pero may isa pa cyang malaking problema: galit ata sa kanya yung dalaga, kung anuman ang dahilan ewan nya. But that wouldn't help him, especially when he was so clueless as to how to tell the woman na gusto na nya itong maging permanenteng kasambahay.

If not his wife.

…………………………………………….

Klaro na ang mga pangyayari, ngunit may isa pang suliraning haharapin ang dalawang magsing-irog in denial. Malalaman kaya ni Neji ang dahilan kung bakit cya binato ng baraha ni Tenten? Malalaman kaya ni Tenten na sinilipan cya ng baraha ni Neji kaya lng ito nag-tong its?Lagi na lng b c Lito Cruz ang tatawagan ng Ma'am nya para mag-recite sa Spelling at Math? Mga nagbabagang tanong na sasagutin sa huling kabanata ng Chicharong Flower.

( itutuloy )


	9. Nueve

Ang nakaraan sa Chicharong Flower…

Nalaman na sa wakas ang kagimbal-gimbal na katotohanan sa likod ng mahiwagang nagmumultong Hyuuga Hiashi: isa pala itong madapaking feke! As in! Bukod pa doon, napag-alaman na rin ni Neji kung bakit, sa kabila ng pagiging pasaway ng housemate nya na chicharon vendor, ay hindi nya ito maitapon palabas ng kanyang mansyon— yun nga lng eh, nde p alam ni Tenten na alam na ni Neji yun.

Walang kasing-langgam-ish na finale para sa ating mga bida, after fifty thousand years ng nde pag-uupdate. Cencya na, naaliw ako mcyado dun sa Raimundo x Kimiko website ko hehehe. Op kors, nde shameless plugging yun wakekeke!

Tenks sa pagbabasa ng Chicharon, pati na rin sa reviews at emails. I'm glad na pinasaya kau ng kagaguhan na ito in one way or another, at na-convert ang iba sa NejiTen pa. Dacal pung salamat!

As my best friend puts it, Alabshu!

…………………………………………………………………..

Bumaba si Neji, pupungas-pungas pa. Kagabi ay pinuyat cya nina Gai, Naruto, at ng kanyang pinsan dahil naglaro cla ng pusoy. Dapat nga nde na cya sasali kung nde lng tlaga cya ilang sa isa pa nilang kasambahay na halatang iniiwasan cya.

Mula sa sala ay naririnig nya ang marriage ng dalawang boses na tila galing pa ata sa balon ni Sadako.

"Nang dahil kay Nanay…sa galing nyang magsampay! Buhay ay nagkaroon ng ku—"

The binata groaned. Ilang araw na ba nyang naririnig yang kantang yan? Hanggang ngaun, hinuhulaan pa rin nina Naruto at Gai ang missing word na yan. Ilang beses na rin nyang sinabing "kulay" ang missing word, pero pinakinggan b cya? Syempre nde!

Ani Naruto, "That cannot be, cousin so in law! It's too simplified! They will not give one million pesos for something so…so…simplificated!"

At si Gai? "I cannot see the connection between kulay, sampay, and Nanay! It's so….far!"

Tanging ngiwi n lng ang nagawa ni Neji nang narinig nya ang guessing game na sumunod sa hinayupak na patalastas na yun.

"Ku…to?" guessed Naruto. "Bu-hay ay nagkarooon ng kuuuu…to!"

"Istupeeeed!" Sinapak ni Gai ang pasaway na lalaki. "A person can have kuto with or without Serp!"

Nde nmn patatalo ang asawa ni Hinata. "For your piece of inflammation, when you make sampay under the sun, you will have kuto!"

Napaisip ang teacher. "Hmm…you're right… but let's explore the other possibilities, shall we?"

"We shall," agreed Naruto. "Buhay ay nagkaroon ng ku…mag?"

"Why kumag?" gustong malaman ng Hollywood hair stylist.

"Maybe they eat the Serp powder."

"Hmm…can be…" Gai grinned. "How about ku…#$?"

Gusto nang ihampas ni Neji ang ulo sa dingding.

Saktong pasok naman ni Tenten sa living room. "Nakapagluto na c Hinata sa kusina, Naruto, Sir Gai. Kain na."

"What is our meal all about?" tanong ng nakakatanda habang papasok sa kusina.

"Kwan, champorado at tuyo." Magpapatiuna na sana ang dalaga nang nag-gesture c Naruto sa may escalator.

Neji was standing by it, nde alam ang gagawin bigla.

Ang chicharon vendor naman ay natigilan din, pagkwa'y nag-shrug. Tuloy-tuloy ito sa kusina.

Nagkatinginan can Gai at Naruto, tapos ay napatingin kay Neji na mukhang wounded. Sabay sayaw. "Lagot, lagot, lagot ka Neji! Fafa, fafa, galit sau c Mama!"

Nde man lng nakareact ang lalaki. Grabe plang mainis ang babae. Kung alam lng nya na magkakaganito yun, nde na sana nya tinalo ito sa tong-its nun.

…………………………

Sa hapagkainan ay kapansin-pansin na dalawa lng ang nde maganang magsalita. Tenten was looking down on her bowl of champorado, patikim-tikim. C Neji ay nakatungo din, tila nagbibilang ng butil ng malagkit.

C Hinata naman ay pinanghihimay ng tuyo ang asawa. Cyempre, tinanong ni Gai kung bkit ganito yun.

Si Naruto na ang sumagot. "Kc pag ako naghihimay, yung balat lng ang nakakain ko."

"What? You only eat the skin?" Gai was astonished. "Do u know that the skin is oily? Do u want to get skin cancer?"

Napaubo c Tenten, at tila automatic gesture ay inabutan ni Neji ito ng baso. Maang na napatitig dito ang dalaga.

Walang laman na tubig ang baso.

Pahiya, binawi ito ng binata.

Hinata seized the chance to make the two talk. Aba, nde lng nmn ang dalawang ito ang naiilang sa katahimikan ng mansyon ng mga Hyuuga.

"Kuya Neji, may samaan b kau ng loob ni Miss Tenten?" Direct approach.

It was Neji's turn to cough. "K-Kami? W-Wala namn. Bakit ba kung meron? Masama ba yun? Labag ba sa batas ng angkan yun? Tsaka ano ba ang pakialam nyo? May maitutulong ba kau?"

Mulagat ang lahat.

Napatungo uli ang binata, wasak na ang huling timbang ng pride sa kaloob-looban.

"Ano po masasabi nyo dun?" ani Hinata, tingin sa chicharon vendor.

"Ang sarap ng pagkahalo ng champorado ko," ani Tenten, shrugging.

Napabuntunghininga na lng ang tagapagmana ng leadership ng angkan.

"I sense a fraction between you," simula ni Gai, feeling peacemaker khit na noong panahong nag-aaral cya eh public enemy no.00001 cya sa classroom.

"Friction," ani Neji.

"Inamin nya!" said Naruto cheerfully.

"Wala akong inaamin!" snapped the binatang Hyuuga. "Kinorek ko lng!"  
"Basta!" Nde maalis ang ngiti sa mukha ni Uzumaki Naruto.

"EH SA WALA NGA AKONG INAAMIN EH!"

"K-Kuya Neji, maupo ka muna," mabilis na saklolo ni Hinata, sweatdropping. Napansin na kc nyang mahigpit na ang hawak ng pinsan nya sa tinidor at handa na I-target shooting ang asawa nya.

"Wag po kaung mag-alala, Sir Gai."

Natahimik ang lahat sa muling pagsasalita ng chicharon vendor. Nagpatuloy c Tenten. "Kung meron man po, matatapos na po ito ngaun."  
"Bati na tau?" ani Neji, nagkapag-asa ang mga mata.

Nde ito pinansin ng dalaga. "Aalis na po ako mamaya."

………………………………………

"Khit anong pagmumukmok mo jan, Kuya Neji, wala kang magagawa," wika ni Hinata nang nadatnan ang pinsan na nakaupo sa sulok ng hardin, nanghuhuli ng tutubi. "Desisyon po ni Miss Tenten yun."  
Napabuntunghininga ang lalaki. "Ayan, ang ingay mo. Lumipad tuloy yung kukunin ko."

"Kuya Neji, alam kong ayaw mo po cyang umalis," ani Hinata. "Gumawa po kau ng paraan para mag-iba ang desisyon nya."

"Tulad ng ano?"

"Nde ko po alam."

He glared at her.

And she smiled back at him. "Kuya Neji, huli mo kong tiningnan ng ganyan nang twelve years old ako. Noong una mong nalaman na ako pla yung anak ng tito mo na mejo nde at peace sa tito ko na daddy mo. Naaalala mo yun?"

He remembered punching her hanggang sa muntik na itong mamatay kung nde lng umawat ang mga matatanda. "K-Kala ko kc… pinagtatawanan mo ang Barbie ko. Nde lng ako ang lalaking naglalaro ng Barbie…sabi ni Ama yun."

"Alam ko." Hinata patted him. "Kung nagawa nyo po yun para sa manika nyo, bakit nde nyo magawa iyon para sa isang taong mas mahalaga sa kahit ilang daan pang Barbie sa mundo? She's one-of-a-kind, she's priceless…why would you want to let her go?"

Napahalukipkip c Neji. "Nde sa pakakawalan ko cya. K-Kaso…"

"Kung pauunahin nyo po ang takot nyo, mabubuhay kau sa what-ifs. Mas masakit ang what-ifs kaysa regrets, Kuya Neji," she said softly.

Magsasalita sana ang binata nang lumitaw c Naruto mula sa likuran. "She's right, cousin so in-law! You know that life is short! Give it your best shoot! Er, shot! Uh…shooting? Shootable? Shootification?"

"Ayaw nya ako pansinin," himutok ni Neji. "Para natalo lng sa tong-its eh…"

"Baka kc nde mo tinupad ang deal nyo," ani Hinata. "I remember, u wagered the pigs para sa trabaho nyang ihanap ka ng kunwa-kunwariang fiancée."

Nanlaki ang mga mata ng binata. "OK k lng? Pag binigay ko sa kanya yun, aalis n tlaga cya!"

"It does not matter. She's leaving anyway," ani Gai, lumitaw mula sa taniman ng mga malunggay. He flashed his killer smile. "Is my camouflage gorgeous, or GORGEOUS?"

"Ano yung gorjus?" tanong ni Naruto sa asawa. "Tsaka yung kamuflaj?"

Iba ang naging tanong ni Neji. "Aalis na cya ngaun den?"

"Uh…"

"Damn!" Tatakbo n lng sana ang binata nang pinigilan ito nina Naruto.

"Bro, if you will attack the battlefield without weapon, you will become hostaged and taken by the Abu Sayyaf!" Naruto pulled him back to them. "Ganito gawin mo…"

……………………………

Nanonood c Tenten ng MYX sa sala at nakiki-emote kay Akon ng pumasok si Neji, pawisan. She arched an eyebrow at him.

"Ibibigay ko na ang mga baboy!" he announced, still catching his breath.

She turned the TV off. "Para ka namang umiiyak sa Pugad Lawin. Ano ba problema mo?"

"Ibibigay ko na ang mga baboy!"

"Er…okayyy…"

"Aalis ka pa ba?" he asked uncertainly.

"Oo naman."

"Pati mga manok ko, iyo na, sampu ng mga itlog nila!"

"N-Neji, okay ka lang?" she asked, gulat sa kanya.

"Bkit kelangan mo pang umalis?" he asked, sa wakas nailabas na ang tanong na nagppahirap ng loob nito.

She grimaced. "C-Cyempre, nde pwdeng habambuhay andito ako. Sabi ko nga sau, basta feeling ko kaya ko nang tumayo mag-isa, aalis ako."

"Ano ang pwede kong gawin para nde ka umalis?" he asked. "Gusto mo kantahan kita? Sayawan?"

"Napanood ko na yan, Neji," she said, shaking her head.

"Magpapatalo na ako sau araw-araw sa tong-its, kung yun ang problema," he said desperately.

"Kung nde ka nandadaya, tlagang mangyayari nga yan sau," she smiled wanly.

"Alam mo?"

"Oo naman."

"Kaya ba galit ka?"

She shrugged.

"Nde mo ba ako mapapatawad?" he asked quietly.

"Nde nmn kc yun ang kasalanan mo." She finally released a smile. "Pero salamat na rin, Neji."

"Ano bang nagawa ko?" he asked miserably.

"Nde yun ang tanong." She sighed. "Ano ba ang nagawa ko, yun ang dapat mong itanong."

"Katatanong ko lng nun eh. Inulit mo lng."

She groaned. "Nde! Ibig sabihin, ano ba ang nagawa KO?" Sabay turo sa sarili. "Ko! Me! Okay!"

"Ano ba ang nagawa mo?" bawi ni Neji.

"Sikret."

"Tenten naman…may karapatan akong malaman yun," he said.

"Oh? Bakit naman?"

"Yun lang ang tanging pwede kong panghawakan para nde ka umalis."

Natahimik c miss chicharon vendor.

"Kung ayaw mo sabihin sa akin, the least you can do for me is to say yes."

"Yes? Sa aling survey? FHM ule?"

"Sa marriage proposal ko."

She froze in front of him. "A-Ano?"

"Marriage…kasal. Wedding, nuptial, pag-iisang dibdib."

"P-Para saan?" she asked, nervously laughing. "Don't tell me, may katulad n nmn ni Sir Gai na lilitaw at—"

"Ako lng ang may gusto nito." He smiled tenderly at her. "Kc napamahal na sa akin ang chicharon vendor na gumulo ng buhay ko."

She stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Gusto ko, nandito ka lang lagi," he continued. "Kc walang ibang taong makakapagpasaya sa akin na katulad ng ginawa mo sa akin."

"E-Eh…di sana, inofferan mo n lng yung mga tao sa karnabal ng kasal. Mas mapapasaya ka nila."

"Nde ko nmn cla pwedeng mahalin na katulad ng sau."

She fell speechless…again.

"Ayaw mo ba tlaga sa akin?" asked Neji, pinagpapawisan na ng malamig. "G-Guwapo naman ako, sabi ni inay. A-At kaya kitang ipagluto at ipaglaba. Healthy nmn ako at maganda ang genes, palahian material."

A smile crossed her face.

"One-woman man ako, nde tulad mo, makita lng na sabay c Drew Arellano at Carlos Lorenzo ay nde na alam kung cno ang titilian. Eh mas pogi naman ako sa mga yun."

She was starting to tremble. Totoo ba lahat ito? Mahal nga ba cya nito tlaga?

"At kakainin ko lhat ng chicharon na pwede mong ichicharon…manok, baboy, baka, sugpo, pusit, kalabaw, kambing, tupa…"

"Bakit mo cnasabi yang mga yan?"

"Sinasabi ko lng ang kaya kong mga gawin. Sampol lng yun." He smiled coyly. "May intermission number din ako." Pabulong, kumanta ito. "May tatlong bear sa isang bahay…"

Napahalakhak na ng tuluyan ang dalaga. "Neji!"

"… Si Papa Bear ay napakalakas… si Mama Bear ay napakaganda…" Todo choreography ito.

"Neji, utang na galang! Ang laswa-laswa mong tingan! Baka kunan ka at ilagay ka sa Scandal VCDs!"

"…Si Baby Bear ay napakaliksi…"

"Neji! Cyet, ano to, horror erotica genre?"

"Tingnan nyo, tingnan nyo…"

"Neji, naka-high ka na nmn! Sininghot mo yung Elmer's Glue no?"

"Ala ka tiwala dun. O cge, live demo n lng sa iba kong abilities." He cupped her face, and before she could react, he had kissed her already.

Nde n cya nakareact nang bitawan cya nito, ngingiti-ngiti.

"Ay, ano yun?" nasabi na lng nya.

"He smirked. "Sorry. Evaluation license expired. Kung gusto mo nun araw-araw, pakasalan mo ako."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Jelly fish jutsu?"

"Kunwari ka pa, bitin ka namn."

She sighed. "Cge na nga."

He blinked. "Tlaga? Alang bawian ha."

She nodded shyly.

"Teka, ano ba yung atraso mo sa akin nga pla?" ungkat ni Neji.

She shrugged. "Nothing much. Yun lng na feel kitang gawing asawa at ama ng aking future family."

He grinned. "Absolved k n dun."

……………………………….

Tunay nga na ang buhay ay mahiwaga…minsan feel mo alam mo na ang magaganap sa buhay mo, tapos, biglang may darating na nde mo aasahan at babaguhin ang lahat-lahat sau. Kapalaran ang tawag dun.

Pero yung nde mo alam na may nangyayari sa buhay mo, tapos walang dumarating at wala kang inaasahan at walang nagbabago sau, isa lang ibig sabihin nun. Walang katorya-torya ang buhay mo.

Pero di bale, ako, si Tenecita Teneciente Da Sarapen-Hyuuga, ay wala ng kinalaman dun. May iba na akong buhay, buhay na nde ako nag-iisa.

Weirdo man ang paraan ng pagpapakilala ng kapalaran ko sa akin, nde na ako makakapagreklamo pa.

…except kung pinapatulan nya ang asawa ng pinsan nya at sinasabayan ng national anthem nila.

"May tatlong bear sa isang bahay…"

* * *

wakas 


End file.
